A Family For Christmas
by snowfall30
Summary: Riggs has no family really. So Roger wants to give him one for Christmas. YAOI! MALE X MALE DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ! Thank you so much Catherine Sue :) Tell me if you want a part 2 of this story.
1. Great Idea

Chapter 1: Great Idea

Roger was sitting on the couch watching Harper play with her new toy. She was in her playpen. Roger smiled and then it soon fell. He started to think of all gifts that he had gotten his family. Then he started to think of the gift that he had gotten Riggs. He had gotten him a watch. Riggs had smiled and said thank you, and then Roger noticed that Riggs had left quickly when he family walked in. Roger started to really think about it. Riggs didn't have no family at all really.

-Later-

Roger was laying in bed and was thinking about Riggs. Trish walked out of the bathroom and saw that her husband who was deep in thought. She smiled and got into bed. She moved next to him and looked at him.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked him. Roger said without looking at her.

"Riggs."

"Martin? Why?" She asked him.

"He doesn't have any family. I feel bad cause he is all alone." Trish could see that Roger was very sadden over this.

"Why don't you give him a family for next Christmas?" She asked him. Roger looked over at her with an odd look.

"How?" He asked her.

"Well, I know that you love him, so why not be with him and date him and then give him a family?" Roger looked at her. He did love Riggs yes, but as a brother nothing else.

"I don't know Trish if I can do that or not." He told her.

-Next Day-

Roger was chasing their bad guy. He chased him into an old building. Roger moved around a corner and saw the man with a gun pointed at him. Roger moved to back away. Riggs jumped down on the man and started to fight with him. Roger heard a loud bang. He knew that the gun had went off, but Riggs and the guy were still fighting. Soon Riggs got the upper hand and finally knock the man out. Riggs stood up and Roger saw the red patch on Martin's shirt. Riggs saw the look on Roger's face and looked down. He saw the blood, he smiled at it and then at Roger.

"Looks like I got hit." He laughed lightly. Roger ran over and placed his hand on the back of Martin's back and the other on Riggs's side and tried to stop the bleeding.

-Later-

Roger walked into Martin's hospital room and looked over at the bed. Roger smiled and saw Riggs sitting on the side of the bed. He looked like that he was about to walk out. Roger walked over to him and sat down on the bed with him. Martin smiled and said without looking at him.

"Did the guy say if his killed the guy?" He asked him.

"Yeah he did." Roger told him.

-Later that night-

Roger helped Riggs into his trailer. He helped him to the couch and helped him set down. Roger moved and sat down in the chair that was in the trailer. He looked at Martin and had to know.

"Why did you jump on the guy?" He asked him. Riggs looked at Roger and smiled.

"Do you have to ask." He said smiling.

"Yes I do have to ask?" Roger told him. Riggs breathed in deep and smiled at him again.

"Because I didn't want you to get hurt." He told him. Martin smiled at him and looked away. Roger knew what Riggs was really saying. He was really saying that Roger was important to everyone and everyone would miss him, but no one would miss him. Roger felt sadden about this.

"I have to ask Riggs." Martin looked at Roger when he said this.

"What?"

"Would you ever date a man?" Roger asked and Martin looked at him with an odd look, then smiled again.

"Yes, I would." Now it was Roger's turn to look at Riggs with an odd look.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I would have to get to know them first but, yes I would date a man."

"Riggs why do you think that you are expendable?" Roger asked this and Martin's smile fell.

"Cause besides you and your family and those at work. Y'all would be the only ones to mourn my death. I have no family and no girlfriend or boyfriend and no kids…so I would be forgotten quickly." He told him. Roger looked at Martin in horror. He didn't know that Riggs felt this way.

Roger moved and got up and moved over to Martin and sat down beside him. Roger moved and took Riggs's hand into his and Martin looked at him with an odd look. Riggs could see that Roger was to mean what he was about to say.

"Riggs, if you died I would mourn you everyday until I take my last breath." Martin smiled a small sad smile.

"And I would do the same for you too. If you were to leave me alone in this world I would find some way to join you. You are the reason I am alive now. Keeping you safe is the reason I have to live." Roger smiled and then he felt something for Riggs that he has never felt for him before.

-Later that night around midnight-

Roger was laying in bed and smiled to himself. He was thinking of what Riggs had told him earlier. Then he felt what he had felt earlier. He sat up in bed and smiled a big smile.

"Oh my god, I'm in love with him."


	2. January

Chapter 2: January

-Friday-

Roger was sitting in his chair at his desk. He was looking at Martin who was in Avery's office. He smiled when Riggs started to laugh and smile. Roger knew that he loved Martin but it was more that of a brother. But now after his talk with him a few weeks ago he realized that he was in love with Riggs. Now looking and watching Martin smile and laugh it warmed his heart. He looked down as Martin walked out of their Caption's office. Martin walked over to his desk and was getting his green jacket. He moved and put it on. Roger got up and moved close to Riggs and whispered.

"Come with me." Riggs looked at him with an funny look.

Martin moved and followed Roger to a empty hallway. Roger looked around to see if anyone was around. Martin looked at him like he was crazy. Roger turned and looked at Riggs.

"What?" He asked Roger.

"How would you like to go on a date with me?" Roger asked him. Martin looked at him and with an odd look.

"Is this a joke?" He asked him.

"No, I am really asking you out on a date." Roger told him.

"What about Trish?" Riggs asked him.

"Who do you think gave me the idea, well told me to take you on a date." Roger laughed lightly. This made Riggs laugh lightly as well. Martin looked at Roger and then said.

"Yes." Roger looked at him and smiled.

"Really?" He asked him.

"Yes, I would like to go on a date with you. Just no fish places." Riggs told him and pointed at him. Roger smiled and said that they would not go to a fish place.

-Saturday-

Martin was in his trailer getting ready for his and Roger's date. He didn't know where they would be going but he was looking forwarded to it. He heard Roger pull up and he moved and walked out his door. He locked the trailer and walked to the car. He got in and Roger pulled away as Riggs put his seat belt on.

"So where are we going?" Martin asked.

"Well we are going to go eat first and then we are going to do something that you know how to do, but I do not." Roger said in a light kind of way. Martin looked at him and thought of what he can do that Roger couldn't.

They went to Martin's favorite set down place. It was a nice steak house. They ordered their food and began to eat. Roger looked over at Riggs's hand that was on the table. He moved his hand over and took it into his. Martin looked at his hand and then at Roger. He smiled and said while looking down.

"I thought that you loved me as a brother."

"I did." Roger told him.

"Then what changed?" He asked him.

"I saw you in a new light and when you were talking about if I died that you would find a away to be with me. It touched my heart and later I realized that I was in love with you." Riggs heard this and could not believe that his words would touch someone or even make them feel love for him.

They got done eating and got back into the car. Roger drove for awhile and then pulled up to a large building. Riggs looked at the building with an confused look.

"What is this place?" He asked him. Martin looked over at Roger and all he got was a smile. They walked up to the building and walked in. Riggs looked and saw that it was a ice rink. He smiled and looked at Roger.

"You remembered." He said as Roger walked over with their skates.

"Yes, I did." Roger said and handed Martin his skates.

They put them on and Riggs moved and skated onto the ice. Roger watched him and smiled big. Roger moved and got on the ice. Martin skated up to him and helped him. After awhile Roger was getting it down. They were now skating around the rink. Roger looked at Martin. Martin looked at him and smiled.

"You having fun?" Roger asked him.

"Yes I am, but why would you want to come here?" He asked him.

"I knew that you have not been ice skating in many years so I wanted to see how good you were." Roger told him and got a smile out of him. Riggs moved in front of Roger and started to skate faster. He moved backwards and did a triple lutz three times in a row. Martin looked over and saw the look on Roger's face. It was a unbelievable look. Riggs looked around and everyone was looking at him. He moved and started to skate faster like he had done before. He moved and the triple lutz three more times. Riggs moved and skated up to Roger and smiled at him. Roger smiled and looked at him. Martin moved his hand out for Roger to try it.

"Oh hell no! There is no way in hell that I can do that." This made Martin laugh out loud. Roger smiled and laughed as well.

They skated over to the hot chocolate stand and got two cups of Mexican hot chocolate. They skated over to one of the benches and sat down. Roger looked at Martin as Martin took a drink of he hot drink. Roger moved and took a drink of his own. Riggs looked over and saw that Roger was smiling at him.

"What?" He asked him.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Roger asked him.

"Well my cousin taught me how to do that. She was a ice dancer when she was younger." He told him. Roger smiled and took a drink of his hot chocolate.

-Later-

Roger walked Martin to his door to his trailer. Riggs told him that he didn't have to do it but Roger smiled and saw that he had too. This made Martin smile wide. They were now standing at there at his door. They were looking at each other. Roger moved his hand and lifted Riggs's chin and made him looked at him. Martin didn't know what Roger was going to do. Martin was shocked when Roger moved in and kiss him on the lips. Riggs slowing closed his eyes and kissed him back. The kiss broke and they looked into each others eyes and smiled. Roger leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Roger whispered into his ear.

"I will see you tomorrow." Roger leaned back and kinda saw that Riggs's face a little red. Roger walked off to the car and got in. Martin moved and opened his door and walked in to his trailer. He walked over and sat down on the couch and laid back. Martin smiled to himself and said out loud.

"I am so in love with him." Then he thought about the kiss and moved his hand up and touched his lips and smiled wide.


	3. Hits Home

Chapter 3: Hits Home

It was now in the middle of January and Martin and Roger had been dating the whole time. They were now sitting on Roger's couch holding hands. They were watching The Tudors. Riggs moved his head onto Roger's shoulder. Roger smiled and laid his head on Martin's. Roger's phone began to ring. Roger looked over and saw that is was Avery calling him. He moved and answered it.

"Hey Cap, what you got for us?" Roger asked him. Avery told Roger what was going on. Roger looked over at Riggs and knew that this was going to hit home with him. After the call ended he looked at Martin. Martin looked over at Roger and gave him a look.

"What is it?" He asked him.

"Someone called in saying that a father is beating his son." Roger watched as Riggs sat up and looked at him.

-Later-

Riggs was looking at the teenaged boy. He looked to be no more then 13 or so. He looked at him and then image of his father came before his eyes. Only Roger touching his shoulder made the image go away. Martin looked over and saw Roger looking at him with worried eyes.

"I'm okay." He told him and they walked over to the boy. Riggs moved and sat down next to the boy. The boy looked up at him with a black eye and busted lip. Martin knew how the boy was feeling.

"I'm sorry that your father did this to you." He told him. "You know that my father also beat me just or not worst." The boy looked at Martin.

"I'm sorry."

"What is your name?" Roger asked him.

"Logan." Martin smiled and moved is hand slowly and took Logan's hand. Logan looked at him and smiled.

"Now tell us what happened." Logan began and told them that his father had been doing this for years. After his mother had left his father, but he would go to her every other week. He also told them that he would hide it from his mother.

"Why would you hide this?" Roger asked him.

"Because he is still his father." Martin told him. Logan nodded his head. Roger understood where they both were coming from.

After they had talked and they had locked the father up. Riggs took Logan to get something to eat. They were now at Martin's desk eating. Roger was watching them. Riggs and Logan was laughing at what Martin had just said. Roger was glad that Riggs had talked Logan into calling his mom and telling her everything that happened. Martin even held the boy's hand when he was crying talking to her over the phone. Roger looked over and saw a woman walking toward them. Riggs looked up and smiled and pointed at her. Logan looked back and saw his mother. He got up and she ran over to him. She hugged her son and they both cried. Martin watched them and had a happy but yet a sad smile on his face. Roger saw this and knew that Riggs was thinking of when his own father had beat him.

-Later that night-

Martin was laying in his bed. He looked around and saw his father standing in the doorway to his room. Nathen quickly walked over to him and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of bed. Martin yelled in pain and looked at his father. Nathen pulled back his fist and moved to hit Martin.

"PLEASE GOD NO!" Riggs yelled out as his jerked up and fell off of the couch that was in his trailer. He pushed his hair back quickly and looked around.

"It was a dream." He said to himself. He moved and sat down on the couch. He wished that he had something to drink but he had given it up months ago. He moved and got his phone out and moved to call Roger. But he stopped himself. He looked at the time and saw that it was very late and he didn't want to wake him up.

-Three days later-

Roger and Martin was in the Roger's car. Roger pulled up to a stop light and looked over at Riggs. Martin didn't look good. Around his eyes were dark and he was having a hard time staying awake. The light turned green and he went.

"You having a hard time sleeping?" Roger asked him. Martin looked over at him and said in a low and sleepy voice.

"A little. Every time I go to sleep, I'm back in that house and he is hitting me again." Roger pulled the car over and put it in park. Roger looked over at him.

"How about you come stay at my house tonight?" Martin looked over at him and said nothing but nodded his head.

-Later that night-

Roger showed Riggs to the gust room. Martin walked over and got into the bed. He was shock to feel Roger lay down with him. Martin smiled as Roger hugged him up. Roger could feel Riggs move closer to him. After awhile Riggs was asleep, but soon Martin started to jerk in his sleep and softly saying "no" and "please stop". Roger moved and hugged Riggs up tighter. He moved and whispered into Martin's ear.

"I'm here and I love you and will never leave you." Roger felt Martin start to calm down.

-An hour later-

Martin opened his eyes and saw Roger before him. He looked and saw that Roger was wearing a black suit and had a paperwhite flower pined to his collar. Riggs looked down and he was dressed the same.

"You okay?" Roger asked him.

"What is going on?" He asked him. Roger moved in and kissed him on the lips, and then said.

"This is our winter wedding." Martin smiled and looked over and saw everyone that they knew there. He looked down and saw the ring on his hand. Riggs looked up and Roger kissed him again. After the kiss broke, Martin said.

"I'm happy now."

"And safe." Roger told him. "I'm here and I love you and will never leave you." This made Martin smiled wide.


	4. February 14th

Chapter 4: February 14th

"So what do you have plan for Martin today?" Trish asked her husband.

"Well it is Valentine's Day and I have the whole day planed for him. He will do everything that he loves to do." Roger told her. Trish smiled at him.

-With Riggs-

Martin woke up with a smile. He just had a dreamt of him and Roger getting married again. He would not say it out loud, but he did hope that one day that it would come true. After getting up and getting dressed he walked outside of his trailer. He then walked over to his truck and saw something under his windshield wiper. He looked at it with an odd look. He grabbed it and opened it. He read what it said.

Riggs

At noon go to the steak house that we had a first date at.

Roger

Martin smiled and looked at his watch that Roger had gotten him for Christmas. It said that he had an hour before he had to go to the steak house. He went back into his trailer and got the gift that he had gotten Roger and ran out of the trailer. He lucked the trailer and then ran to his truck. He then went to the steak house.

He walked in and the woman asked for his name. He told her his name and she smiled and showed him to a booth. It was the same one that he and Roger sat at on their first date. Martin smiled to himself and then looked at the woman and was about to tell her what he wanted to drink. When a man came over and sat down a ice tea in front of him. He pointed at it and then looked at the woman as she spoke.

"He had already ordered for you." She said with a smile. Riggs smiled and then looked up as the man came with his food. He sat it down in front of him and Martin thanked him. After he ate his dinner, the man came out and sat down a slice of apple pie with ice cream. He smiled and ate the pie. Martin looked up and saw the man was walking toward him with something in his hand. Martin moved and picked up the paper thinking it was the bill. He looked and it was a letter. He looked at the man with an confused look.

"The bill was already paid for." He told him. Riggs smiled and then opened the letter. It read.

Riggs

Now that you have eaten. Please go to the ice rink that we when to on our first date.

Roger

Martin smiled and got up and went to his truck. He drove to the ice rink and parked. He got out and walked in and over to the front desk. The young man that was behind the counter asked for his name. Riggs once again told them his name. He watched as the young man smiled and handed him a pair of skates. Martin moved and put them on and went out onto the ice. He skated for a while and then skated up to the hot chocolate stand and got a cup. He got the cup and then skated and took a seat on the bench that he and Roger had sat at. He drank some of the hot chocolate and then noticed that with the cup was a napkin with it. He moved and looked in the thick napkin and saw an other note. He smiled and read the note.

Riggs

I hope you are having fun on your fun day. (He smiled) Now please go to the gun range that you love to go to.

Roger

Martin got up and skated back and took off the skates. He put his boots on and then turned in the skates to the young man. He walked out to his truck and went to the gun range that he loved to go to. He pulled up and walked in. They didn't ask for his name because they knew him there. All they did was hand him a his favorite gun and shells. He walked in and over to where he always stood. He started to shoot his gun. After awhile and two boxes of shells later he was on his last box of shells. He moved to get some more but there was none in it. He then saw a note inside of the box and took it out and read it.

Riggs

My love, please come to my house.

Signed the man that truly loves you

Martin smiled walked out of the shooting room. He returned the gun and then went out to his truck. He drove to Roger's house. Once there he sat in his truck for a few minutes and then got out with Roger's gift in hand. Riggs was now nervous. He had a feeling that he and Roger would make love tonight. He was nervous cause he had never made love to a man before. Martin walked up to the door and rang the bell. Roger opened the door. He looked at Riggs and smiled a big smile. Roger moved and let Martin in. They looked at each other and then Martin remembered the gift. He handed it to Roger. Roger smiled and took it and opened it. He smiled wide when he saw a leather man's bracelets with a M in the middle. Roger smiled and looked at Riggs. He laughed lightly.

"What? You don't like it?" Martin asked him.

"No, I do. It's just." Roger moved and got off the table a box. He moved and handed it to Martin. Riggs opened the box and saw that inside was a leather man's bracelets with a R in the middle. Martin smiled and looked at Roger. He moved and kissed the man before him. Roger kissed Martin back. Martin pulled back when he felt Roger's hand go from his upper back to his lower back.

"What is it?" Roger asked him.

"Nothing, I'm just nervous." Riggs told the truth.

"You don't have to be nervous." Roger told him. This made Martin smile wide. They moved and put on the leather bracelets that they had gotten each other.

After that Roger moved and slowly grabbed Riggs's hand and led him up to the bedroom. Martin smiled at him and went willingly up the stairs to the bedroom. Once there Roger moved Martin to the side of the bed. He moved and slowly took off Riggs's clothes. As he did this, Martin took off Roger's clothes. Once the clothes were off the kissed each other once again. Roger moved and sat Riggs on the bed. He laid him back and they moaned in the kiss as their hard cocks touched each other. Roger began to move his hips and rubbed himself against Martin's own harden cock. Martin broke the kiss and moaned out. Roger moved and kissed his way down Riggs's jaw line to down his body. Martin moved his head up and looked down at Roger. Roger moved and took Martin into his mouth and started to suck him. Martin laid his head back and moaned. After Riggs was nice and hard, Roger moved his hand and stuck his finger into Riggs's opening. Martin moaned out loudly as Roger moved his hand back and forth into him. Roger bobbed his head back and forth sucking him and fingered him as he did so.

"Oh god, I'm about to come." Martin warned him. Roger hummed around Riggs's cock and that sent Martin over the edge and he came into the man's mouth with a loud moan. Roger took him out of his mouth and stood up and looked at him. Martin caught his breath and moved and sat up. He moved his hand out and took Roger's very hard cock into his mouth and started to suck him. Roger laid his head back and moaned out.

"Oh fuck Riggs, suck me harder." He told him. Martin bobbed his head back and forth humming as he did so. Roger moved and placed a hand on the back of Martin's head.

"Fuck Riggs, I'm about to cum hard." Roger told him. Roger came into Martin's waiting mouth. Roger looked down as and watched Martin swallow his cum. Roger leaned down and kissed Riggs hard. He moved him back and moved his legs out and placed himself at Martin's opening.

Roger pushed in slowly and then pulled out again slowly. Martin's breath caught in his throat as Roger pushed in again. After awhile Roger had built up a nice pace. Riggs was moaning loudly and was loving every minute of it. After awhile of a nice pace Riggs couldn't take it anymore.

"God Rog. Move faster." He begged him. Roger smiled and started to move faster. Soon he was hamming into Riggs and Martin was loving it. He was moaning and grunting Roger's name and nickname.

"Fuck Rog, fuck me, make me cum hard." Riggs told him what to do. Roger moved and thrusted into Riggs one good hard thrust and hit Martin's prostate dead on.

"OH GOD!" Riggs yelled out. "Do that again." He begged Roger. Roger moved and started to hit Martin's prostate dead on again and again. Soon Martin could not take it anymore.

"OH GOD!" He screamed out in pleasure. He came hard onto himself and Roger. Roger watched Martin cum and heard Riggs begging to make him cum again. This really sent Roger over the edge and he came into Riggs hard. Martin felt this and came once again with a very loud moan. They rode out their orgasms until they couldn't move at all. Roger had to forced himself to move. He moved and laid next to Martin who was really trying to caught his breath. After they both calmed down some more they looked at each other.

"I love you." Roger told Martin.

"I love you too, more then I have ever loved anyone before." Roger knew that these words that Riggs had said, meant that he loved more then what he did for his late wife. Roger smiled and moved kissed Martin on the lips. They moved and got into bed and went to sleep very quickly.


	5. March, Lent, Wish

Chapter 5: March, Lent, Wish

Roger woke up and saw that Martin was gone. He moved and got up. He looked around the house and no Riggs. He looked out and saw that Martin's truck was gone. Martin had stayed the weekend with him. It was Sunday now but he thought that Riggs would stay for a little while longer.

-An hour later-

Roger was in the kitchen. He was alone in the house. Trish and the kids had went to her mother's for the weekend. Roger was starting to get bored. He heard the front door open and close. He looked over and saw Martin walk in. He looked at him and saw something on his forehead. Roger pointed at him and asked.

"What is that on your head?" Riggs looked at him and then looked up.

"Oh this, it is ash." He told him.

"Oh, why?" Roger asked him.

"Cause I just came from church and they put ash on your foreheads on Ash Wednesday. It is the beginning of Lent." Martin said and move and got a cup of coffee and took a drink. Roger was still looking at him like his was crazy.

"What?" Martin asked laughing lightly.

"I didn't know that you were Catholic." Roger told him.

"Yeah, I never use to be but when I married Miranda." He took a drink of coffee. "She was Catholic and I changed over." He added.

"Oh ok." Riggs could see that Roger was going to ask something else.

"What?"

"So Lent, doesn't that mean you gave something up?" Roger asked him.

"Yeah I did." Martin told Roger and walked over to him.

"Oh ok. What did you give up?" He asked him. Riggs looked at him and said.

"Three hours of sleep every morning." Roger looked at Martin and could tell that he meant to uphold what he had given up for lent.

"How long does it last for?" He asked him.

"Well the day before Easter I can sleep as long as I want." Martin smiled and laughed lightly. Roger thought about what day Easter was on this year. He looked at him and smiled.

"So on your birthday you can sleep as long as you want that morning." Martin nodded his head.

-Next Day-

Riggs and Roger were on a new case. They were trying to find some missing children. They were now at a home that they knew was the last place that this couple were last living at. They walked up to the house and knocked on the door. Martin looked at the house. It was a very nice place. The door was answered by the man that they thought was behind taking the kids.

"Can I help you?" He asked them.

"Yes, we are looking into missing children cases." Riggs told the guy and turned to look at him. The man breathed in a let them in. Roger and Martin walked into the house. Martin looked around and then looked at the wife who walked in.

"What is this?" She asked her husband.

"They are here to talk to us again about those kids that are missing." The man said and Martin looked at him.

"Those kids that are missing, have families that are trying to find them. Like it or not both of you have a met each family or has know them for a long time, but yet you are not trying to help them find them?" Roger looked at Riggs and knew that he had a point. This couple had been friends with some or all of the families that had children missing. Then they should be helping them find them.

"We have know each family for only a few weeks or months." The husband said.

"Yes and we have tried to help but they will not let us." The wife told them. Roger and Riggs looked at her.

They talked to them for a good two hours. Roger had whispered to Martin that he thinks that the couple are in the clear. Martin nodded his head but had a feeling that this two were behind the disappearing's. They were now about to walk out of the living room when Riggs heard a noise for behind a wall that he was near. He looked at Roger and then texted Bailey and Bowman to come in. Roger looked at them as they walked in. Roger then looked over at Martin. Martin moved to the wall and pointed to it. The wall had a bookcase on it.

"What is that noise?" He asked the couple. The husband stood up and said.

"Oh that mush have been a mouse or a rat." He told him. Riggs listened again and heard the noise again. He looked at Roger this time.

"Since when does a mouse cry?" He asked him. Roger moved and then he heard it.

"That is crying." He stated. Riggs moved and started to pull the books off of the case. He went to pull one but it would not fall to the ground. He looked and pulled the top downward and the case opened. He and Roger looked and there was a door. Roger moved and opened the door but it was locked. He looked at Riggs and he moved and kicked it in. They stood there in awh. There were the missing children. The kids were in the counter crying. Roger moved over to the kids. Riggs looked to the other side of the room and saw a girl who looked to be 13 laying on the ground. She was not moving. He ran over to her and lifted her head. She moaned a very low moan and opened her eyes only half way.

"BOWMAN!" Riggs yelled out. Bowman ran into the room.

"Call for help!" Roger looked over at Martin. He could see that he was scared for the girl. Roger looked at the girl closer. She was very thin and very pale. He could tell that she was malnourished and she was not breathing to well.

Help came quickly and Roger saw Riggs go with her to the hospital. After Roger had help the kids and called their families, he went to the hospital. He walked into the girls room and saw Martin setting beside her. He had his head down and looked like he was praying for the girl. He smiled and then walked over to him. He placed a hand on his shoulder. Martin looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

"Her name is Ophelia." He told him. Riggs looked over at her.

"Did you get ahold of her family?" He asked him.

"No, she was not reported missing." Martin looked over at him.

"What?"

"She was their daughter." Roger told him. Riggs stood up and looked at him.

"What? How could they do this to their own child?" Martin asked and looked back over at her when he heard a noise come from her. Roger watched Martin move over to her.

"Hey, Ophelia." Martin said her name.

"Who are you?" She asked in a very weak voice.

"My name is Martin Riggs, I am a detective for LAPD." He told her. She smiled a weak smile at him.

"Cool." This made Martin smiled at her.

"We saved you from that place." She smiled at him again.

"Thank you." She said.

-Two weeks later-

Ophelia was now staying at the foster care home. She was looking a lot better. She was still thin but not as bad as she was before. She was now out on the beach. She was looking at the water and was smiling. Martin walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him. Riggs had been spending time with her and was bring her lots of food to help her. Martin and Ophelia walked back to the car. Roger was inside smiling looking at them. They got in and went to eat. Once there Riggs ordered her a large hamburger and a large ice tea. He walked back over to the table that was in the park near the fast food place. She was sitting there with Roger. He sat the food down and she looked at it and started to eat. After she had ate they went back to the foster home.

"Will come by tomorrow?" She asked him.

"Yes I will." She smiled and hugged Riggs and Roger and walked inside. She was met by her case worker. Riggs was about to get into the car when Ophelia ran out.

"MARTIN!" Riggs looked over and ran over to her.

"WHAT?!" He grabbed her shoulders.

"I am not going to be here tomorrow." She told him.

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"I am going to a foster home tomorrow." She said kinda happy but then again sad. "I will not get to see you again." She started to cry. Martin moved and hugged her.

"It will be okay and you will be in a nice home and we will see you each other again." She looked up at him and smiled.

"I hope that we do." Riggs leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. She hugged him once again and walked back inside. Riggs got into the car and Roger looked at him.

"You okay?" He asked him.

"I don't know, I wish that I could have done something for her, well or do more for her." Roger moved and took his hand.

"You did what you could for her." He told him. "You could adopt her?" Roger add and asked him.

"I don't think I could take care of a kid Rog, I can barely take care of myself at times." He told the truth. On the way home Martin found himself wishing that he had took Ophelia in.


	6. April

Chapter 6: April

-April 20th-

Martin woke up to someone getting in bed with him. He had stayed the night with Roger and his family. They told him that he had to stay the night. He knew that they were going to throw a big party for him. Riggs looked over and saw Roger getting in bed with him. Roger moved to where he was on top of him.

"What are you doing? Your family is here and you know that I can get a little loud." Martin told him. Roger smile and leaned down and kissed him. Riggs moaned as their cocks touched each other.

"They went out for the morning to get stuff for your party." Roger told him.

"I know that y'all were throwing me a party." He smiled at him. Roger moved his hips and rubbed himself against Martin's hips and harden cock.

"Oh" Riggs moaned as Roger started to move his hips more. Martin moved his hands up Roger's back.

"Oh fuck Rog, you feel so damn good." Roger moved in between Martin's leg and placed himself at his opening. He slowly pushed in. Martin grunted and laid his head back. Roger leaned down and kissed and licked Riggs's neck.

"Oh god." Martin moaned out. Roger then started to thrust into him. He knew that Martin loved it when he would just get down to fucking him hard. Riggs started to moan out and pulled Roger closer to him. Roger was soon slamming into him and hitting his prostate dead on.

"OH FUCK ROG." Martin yelled out. Roger leaned up and wrapped is hand around Riggs's hard cock and started to stroke him. Roger watched as Martin's eyes went back into his head and moaned out a deep and low moan. Martin moved and pushed his hair back with his left hand and the other grabbed onto the sheet below him.

"OH GOD ROG!" He yelled out.

"That's it, you love this don't you?" Roger asked him well fucking him hard.

"Oh god yes." Martin told him.

"Want to fuck you until you cum?" He asked him again.

"Oh fuck yes." Martin moaned out loudly. Roger then started to thrust harder into him. He didn't think that he could but he was. Roger loved the way Martin was looking. He had his eyes rolled back and had his mouth open. Riggs was moaning Roger's name and nickname over and over again.

"Fuck I'm about to cum!" Martin yelled out. Riggs came on himself and Roger's hand. Roger loved the way Martin was looking and soon came himself.

"Oh fuck Riggs!" He yelled out as he came into him. They both calmed down and Roger pulled out of Riggs. He laid next to him and they both caught their breath.

"That was the best birthday gift I have ever gotten." Martin said looking over at Roger.

"Well I'm glad you liked it." Roger told him. "Cause I can't return it." This made Riggs laugh.

-Later at the party-

Everyone was there that Martin knew. His friends from work and Roger's close family. Riggs was talking to Roger when Riana walked in with a young man that looked to be 16 or so. Roger looked over as she walked up to them. Riana hugged Martin and gave him her gift. Martin thanked her and opened it. It was a book. Roger looked at her.

"A book? You gave him a book?" She looked at him then at Riggs as he said.

"I love it. Rog this is the book that I have been dying to get." He told him.

"See I knew what to get him." Martin smiled and looked over at the young man.

"And who is this?" He asked.

"Oh I'm Danny." He said and smiled at him.

Thought out the party Martin would see Danny move to pull down his sleeve over his wrist. Riggs thought that was kinda odd. He watched as Bowman walked back Danny and he saw Danny flinch. Roger saw Martin watching him. He looked over and saw the young man talking to Riana.

"What is it?" He asked him.

"I don't know but something is off about him, like his is hiding something." Martin told him. Riggs sat his drink down and walked over to Danny. Danny saw him coming over to him.

"Can we talk?" Martin asked Danny. They walked to the front door. Danny stopped but noticed that Martin kept walking. He walked up the stairs. Danny gave him an odd look. Danny moved and followed Riggs upstairs to the gust room which was Riggs's room at the time. Danny walked in and Martin closed the door. Danny had a bad feeling about this.

"Okay start talkin." He told him.

"I don't know what you mean?" He asked him.

"You are always making sure that your sleeves are over your wrist and you are flinching every time someone is close to you." Danny looked away.

"It's nothing." He told him. Martin moved over and grabbed Danny's arm and pulled the sleeve up and saw what he knew what was there. Danny looked down at the cuts on his arm and then looked up at Martin.

"If it is nothing then what are these?" He asked him.

"Okay, I cut myself." Danny told him. Martin moved them to where they were sitting on the bed.

"Why?" He asked him. Danny didn't answer him.

"Okay, then let me refer you to a psychologist. Her name is Dr. Cahill she is at the LAPD and she will help you." He told him. Danny just looked at him.

"I don't know."

"Please, I want to help you." Martin told him. Danny looked at him with tears in his eyes.

"You do?" He asked him.

"Yes I do." Riggs told him with a smile. Danny took the card that had Cahill's number on it and said that he would call her after the holiday was over. Riggs was glad to hear that. They went back down to the party.

-Later that night-

Roger was laying beside Martin. He looked over and Martin had his eyes closed but he knew that he was still awake.

"What did you talk to Danny about?" He asked him. Martin opened his eyes and looked at him.

"I could see that he needed help so I referred him to Cahill." He told him.

"Oh okay." Roger said and rolled over and hugged Riggs up and they went to sleep.


	7. Helping A Friend

Chapter 7: Helping A Friend

-April 30th-

Riggs was in his trailer. He was sitting on the couch reading the book that Riana had gotten him. He was half way threw it when someone started to knock on his door. He looked over and put the book down. He moved and got his gun when they kept knocking. Martin moved and looked out and saw that it was Danny. He put his gun away and opened the door. Danny smiled at him with a huge smile. Riggs could see that Danny was not acting right.

"Have you been drinking?" He asked him.

"No." He said and walked into the trailer and fell down. "Okay maybe a little." He added. Martin sighed and helped him up.

"Why would you be drinking? You are not old enough to." He told him.

"My mother made me." Riggs give a look like he knew that it was a lie.

"No really, she made me drink and do a few lines of coke." He told him. Martin looked at him with a shocked look. Martin helped him to the couch and sat him down. He moved and sat on the coffee table. He looked at him and could tell that something was wrong.

"Danny, what else does she make you do?" He asked him while looking into Danny's light blue eyes. Danny looked at him with tears in his running down his cheek.

"She makes me." He didn't want to say it.

"What?" He asked him.

"She makes me have sex with her." He told him. Riggs looked at him now with a very shocked look. Martin looked away and then back at Danny. Martin was shocked when Danny started telling him things that his mother would do to him or have him do. Danny told Riggs his mother not only would make him do drugs and drink. He told him that a few times she had him have sex with one of her friend to get her pregnant.

"Why would she do that?" He asked young man.

"Cause she told her not to waste her money when they have me to do it for free." Danny said with hot tears running down his face.

"You mean to tell me that you have a kid?" Martin asked him. Danny said nothing just nodded his head. Riggs looked over to the side and sighed again. He could not believe that Danny's mother would do or have him do these things.

"What is the women's name that has your kid?" He asked him.

"Vicki Woodland." He told him. "She has my son." He added.

"Where do you live at?" He asked him. Danny looked at him and then told him. Martin made Danny come with him.

They got to the apartment and Danny opened the door. Martin looked around and found no one. He walked back into the kitchen and saw Danny holding a note.

"What does it say?" He asked him. Danny handed it to him. Martin read it and it basically said that she was leaving and that she didn't want Danny anymore. That he could stay with Riggs. Martin looked over at Danny. He moved over and hugged him up.

"Go and get somethings from your room and we will leave. But if you want to stay here then…"

"No, this place has to many bad memories." He told him. Danny moved and walked to his room. Martin understood where Danny was coming from. When he left his family home. He was very happy. The place had to many very bad memories in it. Danny walked out with two duffel bags full of clothes and things that he would need. He and Martin walked out of the apartment.

Riggs drove them to Roger's. They got there and Riggs told Danny to stay in the truck and sleep some. Danny smiled a very tried smile and laid down in the truck. Martin walked over to Roger's door and knocked on it. Roger answered the door. He smile and moved and kissed Martin. Martin smiled and kissed him back. Then he remembered why he was there.

"Danny just showed up at my place and was and is wasted and high on coke." He told him. Roger looked at him with wide eyes.

"Why would he come to you if he had done that." Roger asked him and walked outside. He stood at there beside Riggs.

"He said that his mother made him do it and other things." He told him.

"Really Riggs you believe that." Martin moved closer to him.

"Yes I do, cause he also told me that she has made him have sex with her, and one of her friends too. She has a son to him." Roger looked at the truck and then back at Riggs.

"Where is his mom now?" Roger asked him.

"She left and left him in my care." He told him. Roger smiled at Martin.

"Well then he is in good hands." He told him. Martin smiled at him and then asked.

"I know that you and Trish and the kids are going to your mom's and dad's this week. So would be okay if Danny and I stayed here?" Riggs asked Roger. Roger smiled and said.

"Yes, I think it would be best that you two stay here." This made Martin smiled wide. He moved and kissed Roger on the lips. Riggs moved and kissed Roger one more time and then walked back to the truck. He got in and saw that Danny was in a deep sleep. He moved and place a hand on the young man's head. Martin moved Danny's black hair and smiled. He hoped that he could help him and that he was in good hands.


	8. May, Togetherness

Chapter 8: May, Togetherness

-May 1st-

Martin and Danny walked into Roger's families home. Roger and them had left early that morning. Riggs showed Danny the gust room and told him that he would be sleeping here. Danny sat his bags down and looked at Martin.

"Are you sure that we can stay here?" He asked him.

"Yes it is." He smiled at him. Danny was about to say something but quickly ran into the bathroom. Martin moved and looked in and saw the boy throwing up. He closed his eyes and walked over to him. Martin moved and rubbed the Danny's back. He knew what it was like to go threw detox. He had been there awhile back. Roger had helped him then. He smiled as he thought of Roger and wish that he was here to help him thought it. Danny sat back up and wiped his mouth. He laid back into Riggs's arms. Martin held him and rocked him back and forth.

"How long will this last?" He asked him.

"Depends how long you have been taking them?" Martin asked.

"For about every weekend since I turned 16 on August 7th."

"Is that when you slept with your moms friend?" Martin could feel a tear fall onto his hand.

"Yes it is." Danny chocked out, he started to cry even more.

"It's okay Danny." Riggs rubbed Danny's back.

-Later that evening-

Danny was in bed asleep. Martin was downstairs and was sitting at the kitchen island. He was sitting there wishing that Roger was there. He missed kissing him and Roger holding him. Riggs heard someone walk into the kitchen he knew that it was Danny. He looked over and smiled at him.

"How you feeling?" He asked him.

"I feel a little better." Danny said and walked over and sat next to Martin.

"You want me to get you something to eat or drink?" Danny held up his hand and said.

"No food, just something to drink." Martin smiled and then got up and got him something to drink. Danny drank his drink and got up. He was walking into the little hallway from the kitchen to the dining room when he fell to his knees. Martin ran over to him and helped him up.

"You alright?" He asked him.

"Yeah I just got a little dizzy is all."

"Well lets get you to bed." Martin helped Danny up to bed and tucked him in. Danny smiled at this and said.

"Thank you for helping me."

"No problem." Martin move to get up but Danny stopped him.

"I know that this is childish but could you lay down with me?" Martin smiled and moved and got into bed with Danny. He moved and hugged the young man up. Then he told him.

"That's not childish at all." Danny smile and moved closer to Riggs. Riggs smiled and hugged him tighter.

-May 2nd-

Martin walked down the stairs and to the kitchen. He walked in and got himself a cup of coffee. He was glad that Roger had gotten the coffee maker that made coffee itself. He took a drink and saw something in the corner of his eye. He looked over and there was someone that he had only seen pictures of.

"Hello Mr. Riggs." The man said and stood up and walked over to him. Riggs knew that this man was going to kill him, and the bad part was he didn't have his gun on him.

"Miguel Flores." Martin said the man's name. Martin knew that Miguel Flores was the new leader of the Cartel.

"Here to kill me?" Riggs asked him.

"No, I came here to set somethings right." Miguel moved and went to sat on the stool that was at the kitchen island. He stopped and looked at Martin. "May I?" He asked. Riggs nodded his head. Miguel sat down and then looked at Riggs.

"First of all I am truly sorry of what my father did to you and your…late wife." This took Martin by surprise. He moved and sat his cup down.

"What?"

"Yes I truly am. I begged my father for days not to do it, but when he said that he would call it off. It was too late." He said in a very sad voice. Riggs could feel tears come to his eyes. Martin walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"Now that I am the new leader of the Cartel. I can tell you that we are in your debt." Now Riggs was really taken aback by this.

"Y'all are in my debt?" He asked him.

"Yes, so if there is anything you need or want just call me on this phone." Miguel handed a phone to Martin. Martin moved and took it. "And you will get it for you." He added.

"Anything I need huh?" He asked him.

"Yes, you want me to pay for a new house, truck, wedding, honeymoon, or even Danny's collage. I will do it." Riggs smiled at him. "Can also tell you that Vicki went in the labor yesterday morning." He added. Martin looked at him.

"How did you know about that?" Miguel just smiled at him.

"He is part of your world now so now he will be watched and looked after just like Roger and his family." Martin smiled and thanked him.

"What room is she in?" He asked him.

"She is in 134."

-An hour later-

Danny wake up by Martin shaking him. He looked over at him and Danny asked him.

"What are you doing?"

"Come on, Vicki is in labor and your son is on his way." Danny moved and got out of bed and changed clothes. They ran out of the house and to the truck.

They got to the hospital and Riggs told them what had happened. They told them that they had to wait in the waiting room.

-May 3nd-

Danny had his head in Riggs's lap and was asleep. The doctor came out and Martin woke Danny up. Danny looked over at the doctor.

"Mr. Riggs?" The doctor said and they walked over to him. He looked at them.

"She has given birth to a boy, but she is suffering from PPH." He told them.

"What is that?" Danny asked him.

"Postpartum Hemorrhage, it is went the woman continuous to bleed after giving birth." Danny looked at Martin with an worry in his eyes. Martin looked at him and asked.

"So what you are saying that she is dying?" The doctor said nothing but nodded his head.

"What will happen to my son?" Danny asked him.

"Well you are the child's father, so he will go to you." He told him. Danny looked at Martin.

"Well you help me raise him?" Martin was taking aback by this, then he smiled at him.

"Yes, I will." He told him. Danny smiled and hugged him.

-Later-

Martin and Danny walked back to get Danny's son. Vicki had past an hour ago. They walked in and saw a older woman holding Danny's son. Riggs pointed at her and asked.

"Who are you?" He asked her.

"I am Vicki's mother." She said in a hateful voice. "Who are you?" She asked them.

"He is that boy's father." Riggs said back in a hateful voice.

"Oh you are the one that raped my daughter."

"No she raped me after she had did a few lines of coke." She opened her mouth and was about to yell at him but then Martin cut in.

"It is true, Danny's mother made him have sex with her and you daughter."

"Well you are not going to get him." Danny moved closer to her.

"I am that boy's father and he is coming with me!" He yelled at her.

"Why? So when he get older you can fuck him too."

"HEY!" Martin yelled and walked over to her.

"By law that baby goes to the father in case of the mother's death. So be nice and hand him over or I will take you in for kidnapping." She looked at Martin and then looked down and saw his badge. She looked back up and then laid the baby down. She stormed out of the room. Danny looked at Martin.

"Is that true?" Riggs looked at Danny and answered him.

"Yes it is."

-Later-

Riggs and Danny walked into Roger's home with Danny's new son. Danny was holding him. Martin smiled at the sight of Danny smiling down at his son.

"What are you going to name him?" He asked him.

"Martin." Danny said with a smile. Martin smiled and walked over to him.

"Why would you name him that?" He asked him.

"Cause he is a miracle and so are you." Riggs felt tears come to his eyes.

"I am?" He asked him.

"Yes, because without you. I wouldn't be here to hold my son." Danny said with hot tears running down his face. Martin moved and hugged Danny. Then he looked at little Martin.

-Later that night-

Riggs had just put little Martin down and looked in on Danny. He told Danny that he would stay up with the baby while Danny slept. Martin walked down to the kitchen to make little Martin a bottle so when he woke up it would be made. He made the bottle and then looked into the living room and saw Miguel sitting on the couch. Riggs jumped and sighted.

"How do you get in here and why can't you use the door?" He asked him. Miguel smiled and got up. He walked over to Martin and sat down at the kitchen island.

"Sorry, next time I will use the door." He told him. Martin smiled and sat the bottle down.

"What is it?" Riggs asked him.

"The family will not becoming after the baby." Riggs looked at him.

"No I didn't kill them. I just plainly told them what Vicki did and that the baby was to stay with Danny for now on and they were not to get near the boy or Danny or you."

"Really?" They looked over and saw Danny standing there with his son in his arms.

"Yes." Miguel told him. "Let me interduce myself. My name is Miguel Flores, I am the new larder of the Cartel." He told Danny. Danny's eyes got wide and he looked at Martin.

"It's okay, he is here to take care of us." He told him. Danny looked at him again with wider eyes. Riggs smiled at him. "In a good way." He added. Danny then calmed down and walked over to Miguel.

"What is his name?" He asked Danny. Danny looked at Miguel and answered him.

"Martin." Miguel looked up at Danny and then looked over at Riggs. He smiled at both of them.

"That is the perfect name for him."


	9. June, Guardian Angel

Chapter 9: Guardian Angel

"I have great new." Martin said while walking into the gust room of Roger's home. Danny looked up from giving little Martin a bottle.

"What is it?" He asked him.

"I have just been made your legal guardian." He told the young man. Danny smiled at him.

"Really? That's great." Martin moved and sat down on the bed next to Danny and little Martin.

"But I have to find a new place to live though. We can't live here." He told him.

"Maybe we can find a nice house?" Danny asked him. Riggs stood up and looked at Danny.

"Yeah we could find one that will be big enough for the three of us." Danny smiled he could see how happy Martin was. Then Danny remembered something.

"What about Roger?" He asked him. Martin looked over at Danny.

"Well Rog will sleep in there with me." Danny looked at him a little odd. Then Martin realized that Danny didn't know.

"Rog and I are in a relationship." Danny looked at Martin with an unreadable face. Riggs didn't like this, he could not read Danny's face.

"Well I think that is a great match." He finally said with a smile. Martin let out the breath that he had been holding. He was glad that Danny was fine with him being with Roger.

"What are you two talking about?" They looked over and saw Roger walk in.

"Nothing really, just talking about you two being in a relationship." Danny said and then got up with little Martin in his arms and walked out of the room. Before he left he winked at Martin. Riggs felt his face get red and Roger saw this. Roger walked over and shut the door.

"Please don't do it on the bed. I sleep on that." Danny said from the other side of the door. Roger and Martin both smiled and then looked at each other. Roger moved quickly across the room. He slammed his lips against Martin's. They kissed with hungrier. Riggs realized what Roger wanted when his back hit the wall behind him. Martin pulled away. Roger looked at him.

"Not here, I don't want to do it in the same room that Danny and little Martin sleep in." He said while lightly laughing. Roger looked at him and pulled him from the wall. He led Martin to the door. He opened it and then led Riggs to the master bedroom.

"It will have to be quick." Roger told him. Martin smiled and kissed him.

"If it is with you then I will love it no matter how long it is." Roger smiled at him and leaned in and kissed him. Riggs kissed the man back. Roger broke the kiss by turning Martin around. Martin's hands were the wall now. Roger moved and undone his pants. Martin moved his hands from the wall and undone his own. Roger then moved to where he was at Riggs's opening. He pushed in slowing and started to thrust. Martin bit his lip, he wanted to yell out but there were others in the house. Roger moved to where he was up against Riggs's back. He moved his right hand around and took Martin's hard cock into it. Martin rolled his eyes back and moaned out a low moan. He then started to move his hips to meet Roger's thrust. Roger was soon thrusting very hard into Riggs. Martin loved the feeling of being fill and the feeling of Roger's hand around his hard cock.

"Oh fuck." Martin whispered out. "I'm about to cum." He added.

"Fuck so am I." Roger moaned out. They both came together with low moans.

-Later-

Martin and Danny where standing in a very nice Ranch style home. Danny looked over at Martin and smiled at him. They had left little Martin with Trish and Riana. They walked out and got into the truck.

"What did you think?" Martin asked Danny.

"I like it, it had three bedrooms and two baths."

"So do you want me to get it?" Danny smiled and nodded his head. Martin moved and called the seller and put in an offer. And an hour later the seller called them and told Martin that they had gotten the house. Martin told Danny and Martin watched Danny smile a large smiled.

-Later that week-

Riggs and Danny were in their new house and they had unpacked there things. Danny walked into Martin's room and saw that he was putting his clothes up. He walked over to sat down on the bed. Riggs turned looked at him and smile.

"What?" Martin asked him.

"I think that we should have a party." Martin looked at Danny and thought about it.

"I think that is a great idea."

-Next day-

Danny was putting out food for the party. Martin walked in the living room and saw that little Martin was in his bassinet. Martin smiled at the baby and then walked into the kitchen. Danny smiled and they looked over at the door. Martin went over to open the door. He opened and saw that it was Roger and his family. Roger moved and kissed Riggs on the lips. Martin was a little taken aback by this. He looked over at the family and they were all smiling wide. Roger walked over to Danny and asked if he could talk to him alone. Martin watched as the two walked into a different room. Then after ten minutes they walked back out and Danny was smiling wide. Riggs knew that Roger was up to something, but he would let it go for now.

-An hour later-

Everyone was there at the party. All of Riggs's friends from work. They were all talking and enjoying themselves. Martin was sitting on the couch and was watching everyone. He was smiling to himself. Roger walked over and sat beside him.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked him.

"Just that I'm not alone anymore." Roger then saw Riggs's smile fall.

"What?" He asked him.

"I don't know why but here lately I have been thinking about Ophelia." He told him in a sad voice. Roger looked away and then looked back at him.

"If you want I can have Bowman or Bailey look for her?" Martin looked at him and smiled.

"I would like that." Roger smiled and leaned in and kissed him. Avery looked over and saw them. Then everyone looked over and saw them. Those that knew that they were together were not shocked, but those that didn't were very shocked.

"They are together?" Avery asked Trish. She looked over and smiled at them.

"Yes they are and will be together for a very long time." She told him. Just then Roger stood up and called everyone over to him and Riggs. Riggs knew that Roger was up to something now.

"I want to thank everyone for coming here tonight and I would like to ask something." Riggs looked over at Danny as he smiled at him. Martin narrowed his eyes at him. Then he looked back at Roger. Who was getting on one knee. Martin looked at him and didn't know what to do.

"Martin, I love you more then I have loved any man. And I will always love you and keep you safe. I will also stand beside you through whatever you want to do." Martin was now looking at him with loving eyes.

"Martin will you marry me?" He asked him. Roger pulled out an tree camo inlay men's tungsten engagement ring with a white diamond. Martin looked at the ring and smiled. He could feel a hot tear run down his cheek. He looked at Roger and then at Trish. She smiled at him and nodded her head. Riggs looked back at Roger and said.

"Yes." Everyone clapped and called out. Roger placed the ring on Martin's finger.

-Later-

Everyone had left the party. Martin had left to get little Martin some more formula. Danny was home alone with little Martin. He was cleaning up after the party. He turned around and saw…..

Riggs walked through the door. He looked and saw Danny sitting on the couch crying. Martin moved and sat the bag down. He moved over to Danny. Danny was looking at him the whole time. Martin was half way to Danny when he saw Danny's eyes moved to behind him. Riggs turned around and there was a woman holding a gun. The gun was pointed at him.

"Martin this is my mother." Danny said this and Martin felt angry run through him.

"I am taking my son and grandson back with me." She told him.

"No they are staying here." Martin informed her.

"Oh really and how are you going to take care of them if you are dead?" She asked and shot Riggs in the chest. He moved and grabbed the gun from her. She really didn't put up much of a fight. She was to shocked at the fact that Martin was still alive. Danny moved and got Riggs's handcuffs and cuffed her. Danny then looked over at Riggs as he stepped away from her and then fell to the ground. Danny moved over to Martin.

"How are you not dead?" He asked him.

"I am trying very hard not to be." Martin told him. "You need me, little Martin needs me and Rog needs me." He added. Danny's mother made a noise. Danny looked at her.

"What?"

"You named you son after that bastard?" She asked him.

"Yes, cause Martin is my guardian angel." As Danny said this Martin smiled a small and weak smile. Danny moved and got his cell out of his back pocket and called for help. Help got there and help Riggs. LAPD came and took his mother away. Danny had called Roger and he was there to take him to the hospital. He was about to get the in the car when his mother yelled at him. He rolled his eyes and looked at her.

"I WILL GET YOU! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Danny rolled his eyes at her. He moved and fixed little Martin's car seat and then got in. Roger drove them to the hospital.

They walked in and asked the doctor if Martin was going to be okay or not. The doctor told them that Riggs was going to be okay but he would have to take it easy for awhile.

-A few days later-

Martin walked in to the house and looked down and saw his blood on the floor. Danny had told him at the hospital what his mother had said to him. Riggs had a feeling that she would come after them again. Danny walked in and so did Roger. They stopped and looked at Riggs.

"What is it?" Roger asked him.

"I think we should move to a gated community." He told them.

"You just moved here." Roger stated.

"Yes but there we would be a little safer then what we are here." He told them.

"Whatever you say dad." This caught Martin off guard. He turned and looked at Danny.

"What? You don't want me to call you that?" He asked him. Martin smiled and walked over to him.

"No, I just thought that you wouldn't. I never thought that I would have a child and a grandchild (he looked at little Martin) or a love in my life." Roger moved and hugged Martin and then kissed him on the lips. After the kiss broke Danny moved and hugged him and said to him.

"I love you dad." Martin eyes teared up and he chocked out.

"I love you too son." Martin looked over and saw Roger wipe a tear from his eye. Riggs rolled his eyes and smiled.

"And I love you too Rog." Roger smiled and said.

"I love you too."


	10. Fun Day In July

Chapter 10: Fun Day In July

It had been a few weeks but Riggs moved him and Danny and little Martin to a gated community. All the house looked the same and had the same layout inside. The only difference was the color of the houses. The one that Riggs and his son moved into were a nice light blue. Danny loved the new house. Even Martin liked it. The house was a three bedroom house. It had a finished basement and a finished attic. Danny turned the finished basement into a playroom for little Martin and Martin had turned the finished attic into a home gym. Danny was shocked when Martin had put in a salmon ladder. Danny was now going putting little Martin into his crib to sleep for awhile. Once asleep Danny walked out and went up to the attic. There he found Riggs working out. He walked in and said.

"I just put little Martin down for a nap." Riggs looked over at him and smiled.

"Okay, I was about to go down anyway." He said out of breath. Danny smiled and walked over to Martin and stood beside him. Martin looked over at him.

"What?" He asked him.

"I think that you and Roger should go on a vacation together." Martin looked over at Danny.

"I don't know if we should or not. I don't want to leave you here alone."

"We are in a gated community now and you gave them a picture of my mom and told them not to let her in and to watch out for her." It was true Riggs had made sure that security had her picture and to stay on a look out for her. She had escaped and was no where to be found. Danny sighed and said.

"I will be okay and you can have Bowman and Bailey stay here." He told him. Riggs thought about it. It had been awhile since him and Roger had spent alone time together. He turned and looked at the wall. He wiped his face with a towel. After he turned and looked at Danny.

"You know you are right." He told him. "But where should we go though?" He asked the young man.

"Well I think that you two should go camping." Martin looked at Danny. Danny smiled and handed him a brochure that was in his pocket. It was a brochure of Lake Tahoe. Martin smiled and then looked at the brochure. He smiled at he brochure and then looked up at Danny.

"I think this is the perfect place to go." Danny smiled. They went downstairs. Danny went into the kitchen and got himself something to eat. Martin walked into the living room and got his phone off charge. He moved and texted Roger. Danny smiled and said.

"You texting Roger and asking him about going to the lake?" He asked Martin. Martin smiled at him and nodded his head. Then Riggs's phone went off telling him that he had a text. He looked at it and it was from Roger. Martin smiled wide and Danny smiled as well.

"I take it that he said yes." Martin looked up at Danny.

"Yep." He said with a smile.

-A few days later-

Riggs and Roger had got to the lake. Martin was very excited to be here at the lake with Roger. They sat up their tent and were now walking down to the water. They looked at the water. It was so clear like a crystal. The blue was a beautiful blue. Roger looked over at Riggs and then looked around. He saw no one. He thought to himself that it was odd that no one was around.

"I wonder why there is no one else around?" He asked. Martin looked around and noticed it as well. Then his phone that Miguel had given him went off. He pulled it out and looked at it.

*I made sure that no one would bother you and your love while you two are on your vacation* Martin read what the text said and smiled to himself.

"I don't know, but I think that we should make the most of it." He told him and moved closer to Roger. Roger looked at Martin and smiled. He knew what Riggs was wanting. Roger grabbed Riggs by the hand and they went back to the tent. Martin moved got in the tent. He moved onto the soft blankets. Roger moved and got on top of Martin. They started to kiss and rub themselves against one other. Martin moaned as Roger rubbed himself against him.

"Rog, I think that we have to many clothes on." He told him and Roger sat up. He moved to take his clothes off and then Martin stopped him. Roger looked at Martin with an odd look. Martin moved and started to take off Roger's clothes for him. He moved slowly. Once off he started to take his own clothes off slowly.

"Riggs, this is to slow for me." Roger told him. Martin smiled at him.

"I know that's why I'm teasing you." He told him. Roger looked at Riggs with hungry look. Martin then moved ever so slowly onto the blankets. Roger leaned down and opened Martin's legs. He moved to the opening and then pushed into him slowly. Martin let out a moan and then noticed that Roger was thrusting very slowly.

"God Rog, go faster." He begged him. Roger looked down at Martin with a evil smile.

"Nope I'm teasing you." Now Riggs was regretting teasing Roger before.

Roger was moving very slowly into Riggs. Martin was going out of his mind. He wanted Roger to spend up but no matter how much he begged him Roger wouldn't move faster. Roger laid down started to kiss Martin on the lips. Martin ran his hands down Roger's back and then back up. He did this slowly. After awhile Roger could not take it anymore and started to spend up some. Martin moaned and rolled his head back. Roger leaned his head down and kissed Martin on the neck. Riggs moved his hand to the back of Roger's head and the other to his lower back.

"Rog." Martin moaned out. "I need you to move faster." He begged him. Roger smile and then started to thrust harder and harder into Riggs.

"Oh god." Martin moaned out and moved his hands to where they were beside his head. He started to move himself down onto Roger. Roger smiled and then start to slam into Riggs. He had to go faster now. The going slowly was driving him mad.

"Oh fuck Roger!" Martin called out as Roger hit his prostate dead on.

"Fuck Riggs! I'm about to cum." Roger moaned out into Riggs's ear.

Roger thrusted a few more times and then came into Martin. Martin moaned as he felt Roger came inside of him. Roger moved and pulled out of Martin. Martin moved them to were Roger was on the bottom. He moved himself over Roger's leaking cock. He lowed himself down onto it. He started to move himself up and down. He was rode him hard. Roger move his hands and grabbed Martin's hips and pulled him down onto him.

"Oh god." Riggs moaned out while laying his head back. He moved himself back a little and was really riding Roger hard. Roger was shocked at how into this Riggs was. Martin was moaning loudly and was riding very hard. Maybe he shouldn't have teased Riggs.

"Fuck! I'm about to cum!" Riggs yelled out and came on them both. Roger came as well, the way Martin was riding him and moaning out his name made him cum again. Martin slowly got off over Roger and then laid next to him.

"Okay next time I will not teas you." Martin said out of breath. Roger looked over at him.

"And I will not teas you either." Roger told him.

-The next day-

Roger was getting fire wood and Martin was down at the lake. He was looking how beautiful the water was. When his phone that Miguel had given him went off. He reached into his pocket and read the text.

*There is a big storm coming, you two need to go to the house on the other side of the lake. You should see the house where you are now. I don't want you two get hurt, there are a lot of unsafe trees around your camp* Riggs looked up and saw the clouds rolling in. He ran back to Roger. Roger was about to make the fire when Riggs stopped him.

"Rog we need to pack up and go to the house on the other side of the lake. There is a huge storm coming in and we are not safe here." He told him. Roger nodded his head and looked up. There was a lot of window makers around them.

They walked up to the large house. Hell this was no house this was a damn mansion. Roger watched as Riggs walked up to the door and opened it. Roger looked at Martin with an odd look.

"How did you know that this house…mansion was here and that it would be unlocked?" He asked him. Martin looked over at him and smiled.

"I know that person that owns it and when they texted me and told me about the storm. They said that we could use there house." He told him. Roger gave him a look and went inside.

"And who's house is this? And tell me the truth." Riggs turned and looked at him.

"The truth or a little white lie?" He asked him in a joking kind of way.

"The truth." Martin looked away and said.

"Miguel Flores." Now he waited for Roger to blow up and he didn't have to wait long.

"WHAT! You are taking brides from him!" He yelled.

"No I am not." He told the truth. "He is in my debt." Roger looked at him.

"What?!" Roger yelled out. Martin told him everything that Miguel told him.

"You mean that me and my family are being watched by the CARTEL!" Roger yelled out.

"He is watching all of us and he is doing it to make sure that we are all safe is all." Martin told him. Roger walked past Riggs and into the living room. He looked at the huge room and his mouth dropped. Then he remembered what they were fighting about.

"How could you take stuff from him?" He asked him.

"Look Rog, he is trying to make things right and I am trying not to make an new but old enemy." Martin told him. Roger shock his head and then walked past Martin to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Riggs asked him.

"I am going to go and cool down." He told Martin and walked outside just as it started to rain lightly. Martin sighed and then walked upstairs to the master bedroom.

-A few hours later-

A few hours pasted and Roger had not came in. Now Martin was getting madder at him. He had meant what he had said downstairs. Martin was setting on the bed now. He looked up as Roger walked into the room. He walked to the bathroom and took off his wet clothes. He had gotten wet while walking back into the house. Roger walked out and over to Martin. Riggs stood up and looked at him. They were both still mad at each other. Roger moved up to Martin and pushed him on the bed. Martin looked at him with angry look. Roger moved and got on the bed. Riggs moved and took off his clothes. Once off Roger moved Martin on the bed and was about to lean down and kiss him hard. Martin moved them to where he was on top. He leaned down and kissed Roger hard then he broke the kiss quickly. He then moved and slapped Roger across the face. Roger shook it off and smiled at him. Roger them moved them to where he was on top and quickly leaned down and kissed Martin hard. Roger moved both of his hands and grabbed Riggs by the hair and made him look at him. Then he leaned in and kissed Martin once again but this time harder. Martin pushed Roger lips away and moved and bit him on the shoulder hard. So hard that it brought blood. Roger yelled out in pain and then moved and looked down at Riggs. Martin moved and grabbed Roger by the throat and then turned them once again. Now Martin was on top. Martin moved himself over Roger's harden cock. He thrusted downward onto him. He started to ride him hard. Roger moved to turn them but Martin moved and grabbed his wrist and pushed them on the bed. Roger's hands were beside his head. Martin looked down at him and was smiling an evil smile. Martin leaned back and moaned a loud moan. He moved his hand back and brought Roger's with him. Roger grabbed onto of Riggs's hips hard.

"Oh fuck Rog!" Martin yelled out. Roger sat up and bit Riggs's on the shoulder like he had done to him. Martin yelled at out in pain. He rode him even harder.

"Fuck Martin, I'm about to cum." Roger breathed out into Martin's ear.

"Oh god me too." Martin also breathed out. They came together and rode out there orgasms. They were both couldn't move after awhile. They fall to the side and looked at each other. Roger smiled at Martin.

"Are you still mad at me?" Riggs asked him.

"No, I get where you are coming from." Roger told him. Martin smiled at him.

"I'm glad." Roger moved and hugged Martin up and they went to slept.


	11. August

Chapter 11: August

Danny was walking downstairs to go to the office of the school. He was at the first landing of the stairs. He looked up and saw a boy laying at the bottom of the stairs near the door. Danny ran down the stairs to the boy. He looked and saw the puddle of blood under the boy's head. Danny looked and saw that the dead boy was a friend of his.

"Oh my god, August." Danny said and then pulled out his phone and called his father.

-With Riggs-

Martin was at his desk reading a case that he had wrapped up. He pulled out his phone when it went off. He looked and it was Danny. He answered it.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be in class?" He asked him. Roger looked up from his desk and saw Martin stand up quickly.

"Okay I am on my way." Riggs hung up and looked at Roger. Roger looked at Martin and saw that Riggs was serious. Roger got up and they drove to the school. They ran to the stairs that Danny said that he was. When they got there they saw the principal and other teachers standing there. Danny looked up and saw Riggs standing there. Danny moved and got up and hugged his father.

"I'm sorry Danny that you had to see this." Martin told him. Danny pulled away and said.

"I just want you to find who killed my friend." Martin nodded his head. They looked at the scene and saw that there was scuff marks on the top of the stairs. Roger came down and said to Riggs.

"It looks like his just tripped and fell down the stairs." Martin looked and saw the same. He walked over to Danny. Danny didn't like the look on Martin's face.

"It looks like he just tripped and fell." Danny looked at his friend and back at Riggs.

"No, he was pushed I know that he was."

"We will look into it but don't be upset if it comes back that he just fell." Martin told him. Danny looked at him and then nodded his head.

-The next day-

While Martin and Roger looked into the case. Danny did his own detective work. Danny looked back and saw things that at first he had brushed off. But now the things that he had brushed off were coming back to him. He sat there in class and thought about how his friend would come back from the principal's office acting odd. He would look as if he had been crying and he would not let anyone get close to him. Danny knew that he had to find out what went on in that office. His friend was not the only one that went in there, and came out acting odd. He had to find out what was going on in that office. Danny knew that he would have to ask one of the kids that had been in the office lately.

Danny walked by the front office and looked in and saw a 14 year old boy walking out of the principal's office. He noticed that the boy was not acting right like he was drugged. He followed the boy to his locker. He knew that he had a few minutes before the bell rang. He walked over to the boy.

"You okay?" He asked him. The boy looked at him and then looked away.

"I'm fine." He said quickly. Danny moved closer to the young man.

"Please tell me what happened. I can make sure that it will not happen again to you or anyone else." He told him. The boy looked at him and said in a whisper.

"Not here, meet me at the playground a block away after school." He told him. Danny nodded his head and walked off. As he walked out the door of the school the bell rang. The bell meant that school was over.

Danny walked to the playground and waited. Soon he looked up from his phone and saw the young man walking toward him. The boy walked over to him and sat down beside him at the table.

"Now what happened in there?" He asked him.

"He gives you something to eat. It is always a homemade doughnut with powder sugar on it. After you eat it you get tired and then you feel like you are in a dream." As the boy told Danny this he knew where this was going.

"I will ask this once. Does he rape you?" He asked him.

"He has not done that to me but I know that he did that to boy that died today." He told him.

"What does he do to you?" He asked him,

"He makes me do things to him."

"Like what? I have to know or I can't get him and put him behind bars." Danny told him.

"He made me give him a blowjob." The boy told him.

-Next Day-

Danny made his way to the principal's office. He walked in and sat down. The principal turned around and looked at him.

"Can I help you?" He asked him.

"I came to ask you about me becoming a teacher." Danny told him. The principal turned and moved and got a water bottle out of the mini fridge. He moved and handed it to Danny. Danny moved and looked at it and then remembered that it was the food that he would drug.

-Outside of the office-

The boy that Danny had talked to the day before looked in and saw Danny drinking the water that was handed to him. The boy ran to the bathroom and pulled out his phone and called LAPD.

-With Riggs-

Martin was in Avery's office when Bailey ran in. He and Roger as well as Avery looked at her.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"A kid from Danny's school just called and told me what the principal is doing to the kids and that Danny was in there now talking to him." She quickly told them.

"Well what is he doing to the kids?" Avery asked her.

"He is raping them or having them do things to him." She told her Caption. Riggs stood up and ran out of the office. Roger ran after him.

-With Danny-

Danny was setting there and was listening to the man talk for about ten minutes. He noticed that he was starting to get tired. He shook his head and looked down at the water. He looked back up at the man. He was smiling an evil smile.

"I drugged your water. I know that you are a clever one." He said and got up and closed the door to the office and locked it. Danny tired to move but couldn't really. He tried once again to move but fell to the floor. He looked at the man before him. The man moved and knelt down and undone Danny's pants. Danny tried to move to fight him to move away from him but it didn't work.

"Danny!" The principal looked up and at the door.

"Damn you father is here." He said quietly. He moved and grabbed something off his desk.

The door was kicked in by Riggs. Martin looked down and saw Danny on the floor of the office. He looked and saw his son's pants undone. He felt anger run through him. He looked up and saw that the principal was not there. He moved and Roger knelt next to Danny. Martin walked around the office. The one thing that caught his eye was a large metal cabinet. He moved over and was about to open. Then cabinet when the doors flew open and the principal ran out and tackled Martin to the ground. They both fought each other. The man moved and pulled something out of his back pocket and stabbed it into Riggs's side. Riggs called out in pain. Martin looked over to the side and saw a large book. He grabbed it and then hit the man in the head with it knocking him out cold. Roger moved and ran over to Martin. Martin looked down and saw an letter opener sticking out of his side. He moved and pulled it out. Roger was shocked when Riggs got up and moved back over to Danny.

"Son, you okay?" He asked him.

-Next Day-

Danny and Martin walked into their home from the hospital. Danny moved to go upstairs but stopped when he saw someone on the couch. He looked over and saw a young man about 18 sitting there. Danny looked over at Martin. Martin stopped and looked at Danny. He followed Danny's eyes back over to the couch. Riggs saw the young man sitting on the couch looking at them.

"Who are you?" Martin asked him.

"My name is Damien. I am Miguel's son." He told them as he got up and walked over to them. He stood in front of Danny and smiled at him. Martin saw this and smiled.

"I came here to make sure that you two were alright." He said while not looking away from Danny. Martin smiled and said.

"We are alright and tell you dad thanks for worrying about us."

"Will do." Damien said and winked at Danny. Danny's face got red and Damien walked out of the house. Riggs looked over at Danny.

"I think he likes you." Martin teased his son. Danny looked at him and then looked at the door as it opened again. They both looked over and saw Damien walk back in.

"Hey Danny. Would you like to go on a date tomorrow night?" He asked him. Martin looked over at Danny with a huge grin. Danny smiled and said in a soft voice.

"Okay." Damien smiled and winked at him again and then walked out. After about an hour later Danny was in his room looking to see what he was going to wear tomorrow night when Martin walked in with Roger. Danny looked up at them.

"What?" He said with a smile.

"He really likes you." Riggs told him. Roger looked at Danny.

"I thought that you and Riana were together?" He asked him.

"No, I'm gay." He told him. Martin smiled and then got up when he heard the door bell ring. He went downstairs while Roger and Danny talked.

"Your dad and I were talking about what you did today and how you figured out that the principal was doing that to the kids." Roger told him. Danny smiled and walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Did August really fall or no?" He asked him. Roger looked over at him and smiled.

"No he didn't. You were right someone pushed him down the stairs. And the DNA came back from his jacket and it matched the principal's DNA and the same drug that was found in you was found in him." Danny looked over at Roger.

"So I found the killer." He said in a proud voice.

"Yes you did, and Riggs and I are very proud of you." Danny smiled and then it fell. Roger reached over and touched Danny's hand.

"I'm sorry that your friend died." Roger told him.

"Thank you." Danny said. Just then Riggs walked back into the room. He had something behind his back. Danny and Roger looked at him. Martin smiled and moved his arm out and in his hand was a vase full of red roses. Danny smiled and looked them and then up at Martin.

"He really likes you." Was all Martin said as he handed the roses over to Danny. Danny read the card that was with the roses.

Danny

I can't wait until tomorrow night.

Damien

Danny smiled a big smile. Riggs looked over at Roger. Roger looked at Martin and saw an unhappy face.

"What?" He asked him.

"Why don't you give me flowers?" Roger looked away. Martin looked over at Danny and smiled and winked. Danny smiled wide and read the card again.


	12. Don't Leave In September

Chapter 12: Don't Leave In September

-Next Day-

Riggs had gotten out of bed that morning feeling like shit. He had a cough and body pain. He would have chills but yet had a fever and was sweating. He had no desire to eat or even drink away. He had woke up around midnight feeling nauseated. He had been up haft the night vomiting. He was now in the kitchen sitting at the island. Danny walked down the stairs with little Martin in his arms. Little Martin was now six months old. Danny walked over and placed little Martin in his highchair. Danny looked over saw how bad Riggs looked.

"Wow you look bad." He told him.

"I feel it." Martin said back and placed his head on the corner. Danny smiled and then got little Martin his baby food.

"Why don't you call in today." Danny told his father.

"No, I got to go in." Danny made a face and started to give little Martin his food. Martin looked over and saw his grandson starting to eat. He smiled as little Martin was eating. He loved to watch him eat he was always making the cutest faces. Riggs moved and got up and got his jacket off the other side of the island. He walked around and walked over to Danny and gave him a kiss on the head. Riggs went to walk off but then stopped and turned to Danny. Danny looked up and gave him a look.

"Don't you have your date to go on tonight?" Danny smiled and then looked at Riggs and then the smile fell. Martin looked at him with an odd look.

"Maybe I should call Damien and tell him that you are sick and that you need me to stay home."

"No don't do that." Martin told him.

"Okay if you want me to go, but you have to come home and go to bed." Martin nodded his head.

-Later-

Roger and Riggs walked back into LAPD. Roger had noticed that Martin didn't look good when he first saw him. But now he looked a lot worse then before. After Riggs had chased down their guy, he was breathing fast but it was also like he was a little short of breath. Martin even told him that his heart was beating so fast that it was about to bust out of his chest. Now Riggs was very tired and looked to be weakening. They walked into Avery's office and Riggs walked over and sat down in his seat that he always sat in. Avery looked over at him and then at Roger. Roger looked at Avery and then sat down.

"Well they guy that you chased down was the kill who killed our man." Avery told them.

"Good, can I go home now?" Martin asked him as he stood up. Avery was about to tell him yes, but Riggs started to cough. He was coughing hard. So hard that he grabbed his chest as he coughed. Roger could see that Martin was in pain while coughing. They started to get worried about Riggs. Riggs was now trying to get his breath but couldn't. Roger watch in horror as Martin's eye rolled back into his head and he collapsed. Roger and Avery ran over to him. Roger tried to get Martin to come around but he wouldn't. He looked over at Avery and yelled at him.

"CALL FOR HELP!"

-Later-

Danny ran into Riggs's room. He found Roger there beside of his father's bed.

"What happened?" He asked him.

"He has pneumonia." They looked behind Danny and saw Miguel standing there.

"Miguel? What are you….?"

"One of my spies told me that Martin collapsed at work."

"Wait you have spies at LAPD?" Roger asked him. Miguel looked at him and smiled.

"Yes, as well as at your wife's work and your daughter's school and son's school too." Roger made a face and stood up.

"I want to make sure that all of you are safe and well looked after." He told him. He looked over at Danny.

"I also have a spy at your school too." Danny smiled and then remembered his father. He turned and walked over to him. Martin opened his eyes and said in a weak voice.

"Hey, where am I?" He asked his son.

"You are at the hospital." He told him. "You have pneumonia." Danny added.

"Oh okay." Was all Martin said before he went back to sleep.

"Danny." Danny looked over at Miguel. "My son wants to see you down in the cafeteria." Danny looked over at Riggs.

"He will be alright. He is getting the help that he needs." Miguel added.

"Okay." Danny said and walked out.

-With Danny-

Danny walked into the cafeteria and saw Damien sitting at one of the tables. He held out his arms and walked over to Damien.

"What is this?" He asked him while looking at the table. It had food and plates on it, and two bottles of diet coke.

"Well, I know that you can't leave your dad and go out on a date with me. So I brought the date to you." Danny smiled and walked over to Damien. He looked at him and then leaned down and kissed him on the lips. The kiss broke and Damien looked at Danny.

"What was that for?" He asked him.

"For being sweet and for being you." He said with a smile. Danny watched as Damien's face get red. He smiled and moved and sat down.

-With Roger-

Roger watched Danny leave the room. Then his eyes fell on Miguel. Miguel smiled at Roger and then moved over next to him and took a seat. He looked at Martin who was asleep.

"He is a cute one." He told Roger. Roger looked over at Martin and then at Miguel. "You know if you didn't have him. I would have taken him for myself." Roger was taken aback by this.

"You mean that…"

"Yes, I have always found Martin to be a beautiful man." Roger was now very shocked at this.

-Next Day-

Danny and Roger as well as Damien and Miguel was standing outside Riggs's room. The doctor was talking to them about Martin.

"He is getting weaker. We have done all that we can do for him." Damien looked over at Danny when Danny grabbed his hand. Damien saw the tears forming in Danny's eyes. Roger looked over at Martin who was so pale. He was white like snow. He was not breath to good at all. Miguel looked over at Martin as well. He knew what the doctor was about to tell them all.

"He doesn't have long." He told them and walked away. Danny turned into Damien and started to cry softly. Roger felt a hot tear run down his cheek.

They all walked in and said their goodbyes. Miguel moved over to his son.

"We should leave them alone."

"No, Danny needs me now more then ever." He told his father. Miguel nodded his head.

After a few hours they all walked out and sat in the waiting room. They could not watch the doctor's do a finally check on Martin. Trish who had came when Roger had called her and told her about what was happening. She moved and took Roger's hand into hers.

"I love him so much." Roger told her. Trish closed her eyes and let the tears fall from them.

"DOCTOR!" A nurse came running out. Danny got up and ran over to her.

"WHAT IS IT?"

"Come and see him." She told him with a smile. Danny and Roger got up and ran into Riggs's room. They stopped at the door and saw Martin sitting up in bed looking at them. He smiled at them. Danny ran over to him and grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"Thank god." He said. Roger walked over and touched Martin on the face with his hand. He smiled and leaned down and kissed him.

"Your okay." He said as happy tears ran down his face. The doctor ran in and looked at Martin. He looked him over and saw that it was a miracle that he was alive.

-A few days later-

Roger helped Riggs's into bed. He moved and sat down with him. Martin moved and took Roger's hand into his. Roger looked at him and saw that he was sadden by something.

"What is it?" He asked him.

"I had a dream about are wedding." He told him. Roger smiled.

"And that is why you are sad." He told him.

"No, I also dreamt of Ophelia too. I miss her and I want to see her so bad. Just to know if she is okay or not." Roger leaned over and kissed him on the head.

"You will see her soon I know that you will." Riggs looked at him and smiled a little.

"I hope so." Just then Martin saw something crawling into his room. He looked and smiled wide. It was little Martin. Roger looked over and smiled. Danny walked in and stood next his son that was now sitting on the floor.

"Someone wanted to see his Papaw." Riggs looked down as little Martin crawled over to the bed. Roger leaned down and picked him up. Little Martin moved over to Riggs and hugged him. Martin smiled and hugged his grandson back.

"Papaw." They all looked at little Martin. He was looking at Riggs and saying "Papaw." He said again and then laughed. Martin laughed and then looked at Danny when he spoke.

"That is his first word." This filled Martin's heart with love.


	13. October's Witches Cult

Chapter 13: October's Witches Cult

Riggs was feeling a lot better now. It had been a few weeks since he almost died. He was glad that he was alive. He was now feeding little Martin. Danny walked down to the kitchen. He had something in his hand. Martin and little Martin looked at him. Danny had a little knight costume with a crown and the English Lion on the chest. He also had little Martin's little fake sword. Riggs smiled at the costume.

"I think he will look good in that." Danny smiled.

"Yes he will and we all will look good for the party tonight. I still can't believe you got Roger to dress up tonight." Danny smiled and added. Martin smiled and went back to feeding little Martin.

"Yeah I was not easy but I talked him into it." He smiled as little Martin opened is mouth and was wanting his food.

-Later-

Martin was driving to work when he saw a women on the side of the road. She was trying to put on her tire. Martin pulled over and got out. He walked over to the woman.

"Can I help you with that?" He asked her. She looked at him.

"Oh, yes you can." She said and moved so that Riggs could put it on. While he was putting on the tire she started to talk to him.

"This is very nice of you."

"Oh it is no problem." He told her.

"What is your name?" She asked him.

"It's Martin Riggs. I work for LAPD." He told her while he got down with the tire. Martin stood up and looked at her. She had long black hair and she had on jewelry of that of a witch. He smiled at her.

"What?" She asked him.

"Dress for the Halloween?" He asked her. She looked down and smiled at him.

"Yes I am. I am going to a party later and I didn't want to put on the whole costume there." She smiled.

"Oh my son and I and my grandson are going to a party tonight at my boyfriends well fiancé's house." He told her.

"Oh what are you going as?" She asked him.

"Well my grandson is a little knight and so is my son and I will be dress like a king." He laughed. "Then tomorrow night we will take my grandson trick or treating." He added.

"Aren't you a little young to be a grandfather?" She asked him. Martin smiled.

"I adopted my son and he had a son so I just took them both in." He smiled at her.

"Aww that was nice of you."

"You know I don't know your name?" He told her.

"It is Maddison." She told him.

"Well it was nice to meet you Maddison." Riggs was about to walk off when her words stopped him.

"Well it was nice to meet you too." She said and Martin smiled at her and then walked back to his truck.

-Later that day-

Riggs was walking back to his desk. He had just been in Cahill's office. He looked up and saw Roger by his desk. Then he looked over and saw the basket of cupcakes. Roger looked up and then looked down at the card that he had in his hand.

"Who is Maddison?" He asked.

"Oh I helped her this morning. She was having a hard time putting on her tire to her car and I stopped and helped her." Roger smiled and then leaned in and kiss his love.

-Later that night-

Martin and Danny walked into Roger's home. Riana ran up to Danny and hugged him and told him how cute little Martin looked in his costume. She stood back and looked at Danny in his. Danny was in his knight outfit but he had picture of a shield with the English Lion on it and a knight helmet. Around the shield was red and gold filigree. He also had a fake sword.

"You look really good." She told him.

"Thank you."

"Yes you do." They all turned and saw Damien walk up in his Spanish knight outfit, but on his chest was the Spanish coat of arms and behind it was the black eagle. Danny smiled and leaned over and kissed him. Martin smiled and walked into the house more. Roger turned and saw Martin walk toward him. His eyes widen. Riggs looked good in his king's costume. The costume was the same one that Jonathan Rhys Meyers had wear in the episode 8 season 4 in the last scene. It was the red and gold one. Martin even had on the black pants and the black knee high boots that went with it. Riggs had made sure that he had the full outfit on. Even the little dagger that was on the side.

"Wow you look hot in that." Martin smile wide and his face got a little red. He looked at Roger who was dressed in a 12th century knight's outfit.

"And you look hot as well." He said and leaned over and kissed him. The kiss broke when Martin's phone rang. Roger made a noise when Martin pulled away. He smiled and answered the phone.

"Hello?" He asked. "Maddison? How did you…oh okay…sure I can come and help." He laughed. Roger looked at him as he hung up.

"How did she get your number?" He asked him.

"She called LAPD and they gave it to her. She blew another tire and she was wondering if I could come and change it." He laughed. He moved and kissed him. "I will not be long she is just up the road." He said and then walked out.

-With Riggs-

Riggs pulled up to Maddison who was standing by her car. Martin smiled and got out. He walked over to her and looked down. He noticed that the tire was fine. He looked at her and was about to ask what was going on. But he was jumped by two men and then was chloroformed.

-Two hours later-

Roger was looking for Martin at the party. He didn't think it would take that long to change a tire. Danny walked up to Roger.

"Miguel called and said that one of his spies saw two men jump dad and chloroformed him. They also said that the women told them to bring him. They followed them to a road but lost them down it." He told him quickly. Roger and Danny quickly moved. Danny ran over and told Damien what was going on. Roger ran over to Trish.

"Baby what is it?" She asked him.

"Riggs is missing." He told her. "Danny, Damien and I are going to look for him." He added.

"I will stay here and keep everyone calm and tell them that something came up." She told him. Roger nodded his head and then he and the boys left to find Riggs.

-With Riggs-

Martin came to. He looked around and saw that he was in the woods and was tied to a tree. He looked over and saw someone that he had wanted to see in so long.

"Ophelia?" He called her name. She was sitting beside him. She smiled at him. "What is going on?" He asked her. She went to tell him but was stopped by a women pulling her hair. Riggs looked up and saw Maddison standing there in a witch outfit. He could tell that I was a homemade one, but a good one though.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"I'm about to sacrifice you." She told him. She pulled out a medieval dagger. His eyes got wide, then he looked at Ophelia. She was also dressed like a witch. He gave her a look. She went to say something but Maddison pulled her hair again.

"She is new and will be part of the group. Well after she drinks you blood and eats your heart." His eyes got wide and looked from Maddison to Ophelia.

"No I told you I don't want to do this. I never did." Ophelia said and flinched when Maddison moved back her hand. Maddison moved her hand to tell the men to come and get Martin. They came and got Martin and moved him onto a wooden platform. They tied his hand to the sides and his feet and legs together. He looked over and saw Maddison with the dagger holding it over him. Martin's eyes got wide. She was about to moved down but Ophelia ran over and threw herself over him.

"NO!" She yelled out.

"You stupid girl! MOVE!" Maddison yelled at her.

"NO, YOU CAN'T KILL HIM!" Maddison moved her arm up again and said.

"Fine then you die with him." She moved her hand down.

They all looked at Maddison as she dropped her arms. She moved her hand to her chest and grabbed an arrow. She fell to the ground. They all started to run but they didn't get very far. Member's of the Cartel came out of the woods and rounded them up. Ophelia saw this and moved and untied Martin. He moved and hugged Ophelia up. Ophelia hugged Martin hard. She started to cry hard. He looked up and saw Damien standing there with a bow and an arrows on his side of his hip. Martin looked up at him and smiled.

-Later-

Danny and Roger looked up and saw Martin and Ophelia walk into Miguel's home. He smiled at his son and love. Danny ran over and hugged him. Roger walked over and looked at Ophelia. Ophelia looked up as well as they all. Miguel walked over to her with a beautiful Tudor style dress. She looked at him odd.

"I think that you will need this to go to your new father's party." Ophelia looked over at Martin. Riggs smiled and then nodded his head.

-Next Day (Halloween)-

Damien walked into Martin's bedroom. Martin was sitting on the bed going over the adoption papers for Ophelia. Ophelia was sitting beside him. Martin looked over and saw Damien dressed in his knight outfit. He gave him an odd look.

"Danny wanted us to match kinda." He laughed a little. Just then Danny came in with little Martin in his arms. Martin smiled as little Martin waved at him.

"Okay ready to go." He said. Damien got up and then he started to laugh.

"What?" Riggs asked him.

"Your knights saved your ass last night." This made Martin laugh.

"Yes you did."

"Come on let's go." Danny said and they were about to turn and leave when little Martin said.

"Bye Papaw."

"Bye little me." They all smile.

"Thank you for adopting me." Ophelia thanked Riggs. Martin looked over at her and smiled wide.

"I should have from the beginning." He told her.


	14. November Of Secrets

Chapter 14: November Of Secrets

Martin was laying in bed. He looked over at the clock and it said that it was now eight o'clock. He smiled and looked over and saw Roger beside him asleep. Martin smiled and then rolled over. He looked at him and smiled. He moved under the covers. Roger woke up with a moan. He moved the covers and found Martin sucking him. He smiled and laid his head back. He moved his hand to the back of Martin's head as he bobbed his head up and down. Roger moaned as he came into Martin's mouth. Riggs swallowed the cum, then he moved up to Roger's lips and kissed him. Riggs moved up and placed himself over Roger's cock. He lowered himself to the hilt. His breathing started to quicken as he rode him.

"Fuck Rog." He breathed out. Roger moved his hands to Martin's hips. He helped him ride him.

"Fuck Riggs." Roger moaned as his started to thrust upward. Martin laid his hands down onto Roger's stomach and chest. He was breathing hard now.

"Fuck cumming." Martin breathed out. Martin came hard on himself and Roger. Roger moaned came hard into Riggs. Martin leaned down and kissed Roger. Roger moved his hands up Riggs's back. He was shocked when Martin started to move his hips and started to ride him again. The only differences this time was he was chest to chest with Roger. Roger and Riggs moaned out as Martin started to go faster. They were into this now. Riggs leaned his head down onto Roger neck. Roger moved his head and whispered into Martin's ear.

"Cum for me love, cum for me." Riggs moaned a low moan and came on himself and Roger. Roger grabbed Martin's hips and held them in place. Martin whined went to move, but he couldn't. He started to beg Roger to let him move.

"Fuck Rog, let me move."

"No, you will stay put and let me fuck you hard." Roger didn't see Martin's eyes roll back into his head. Roger started to thrust his hips harder. Riggs was now moaning a little louder. He moved his head to Roger's chest. He began to moan into his loves chest. Roger thrust one good thrust and hit Martin's prostate. Riggs moved his hands and grabbed onto the sheet that was below Roger. To keep himself from moaning Roger moved and bit Riggs's shoulder. Martin moaned and gripped the sheet harder. Roger then felt himself cum once again. Martin felt this and came once again. Roger soon slowed down and Martin was now able to move. He moved himself off of Roger. He looked at him and smiled. Roger looked at Martin and smiled as well.

"That was great." Riggs told him.

"That was great wasn't it." Roger breathed out.

-Later-

Riggs and Roger were still in bed. They were going to stay in bed all day. Roger was now holding Martin. Martin looked over at Roger and said.

"I can't wait until Thanksgiving."

"Why?" Roger asked him.

"I get to meet your mom and dad. I can't wait to talk to them and find out what they really think of us being together and if they have any idea's for the wedding." Roger made a noise. Martin moved and looked at his love.

"What? You did tell them about me and that we are getting married, right?" He asked him.

"Well they know of you." This is not what Riggs wanted to hear.

"What?" He asked him again.

"Well I didn't tell them that we are getting married." Roger told him.

"They do know that we are together right?" Martin got up when Roger made a face. "They don't know that we are together?!"

"They will find out." Roger told him and got out of bed and got his clothes on. Riggs was now dressed and was about to walk out when Roger grabbed his arm. Martin looked at him and asked him.

"When will they know? Hummm when we are three years into are marriage?!"

"Riggs come on. I will tell them." Martin shook his head and jerked his arm out of Roger's hand. Roger was shocked when Riggs yelled out.

"GET OUT!" Roger went to say something but Martin had walked off into the bathroom and slammed the door. Roger sighed and got his stuff and left.

Danny who had heard the fight waited until Roger left. He walked into the bedroom and to the bathroom door. He knock and waited to hear to come in. Ophelia walked into the room and walked over to Danny. She had also heard the fight. She got next to the door and knocked.

"Papa? Can we come in?" She asked him.

Nothing…

She moved and opened the door. They found Martin sitting on the floor. He was leaning against the wall. They looked at each other and then walked over to him. Ophelia moved and touched him on the shoulder. He looked up at her. She saw the tears in his eyes.

"How can we together if he is ashamed to be with me." He closed his eyes and leaned his head against her chest. She moved closer to him and held him tightly. Danny moved to the other side and moved and hugged him.

-Later-

Danny was in the kitchen when he got a call. Ophelia was in the bedroom with Martin. They both looked up when Danny ran in. Martin looked at him.

"What?" He asked him.

"Roger was in a car wreck." He told his father. Riggs quickly got up from the bed.

"WHAT!" Danny held out his hands.

"He is okay, it was a small one but I thought that you should know." Riggs got his stuff and ran out of the house to his truck. He quickly got to Roger's home and ran in. Trish was shocked when Martin ran pass her. She followed him into the bedroom. Roger looked and saw Martin run over to him and hugged him.

"You are okay right?" He asked him.

"Yeah." He said and smiled at him. Riggs pulled back and saw that Roger's arm was in a sling. Roger looked down and said.

"It is just a sprained is all." He told him. He watched Martin let out a breath that he was holding.

-Later that week-

Roger was happy to see Martin was doing a lot of things for him. He would help him bath and dry off. He would also help him put on his clothes. He was now waiting for Martin to come up with is lunch. He looked as Riggs walked in with the tray. Martin walked over and sat the tray down. He then picked the soup and took the spoon and blew on it to cool it down. Roger smiled at this. Riggs moved the spoon to Roger's lips. Roger smiled and opened his mouth. The soup was almost gone when a older woman walked in. Martin looked at her as she walked over to Roger and hugged him.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"I came when I was told that you were hurt." She said and then looked over at Martin. He smiled at her.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked him. Martin looked Roger and then back at her.

"This is a friend of mine." Roger told her.

"Oh." She said in a happy voice.

"Mom this is Martin Riggs."

"Oh." This time she said this in a non happy voice. Riggs got up and then sat the soup down. Roger could see the sadden look on his face.

"I'm going leave." He told Roger.

"You coming back?" He asked him.

"No." Martin moved and took off the ring and put it on the nightstand. Roger looked at him with a hurt look.

"Why did you?"

"Cause you are ashamed, and I'm not." He said and walked out. Roger reached over and got the ring. His mother took a seat in front of him.

"What was that about? And why give you a ring?" She asked him. "And ashamed about what?" She added. Roger looked at her and was about to say, but he stopped himself. He looked down at the ring again.

-Later with Riggs-

Danny looked up from feeding little Martin and saw Riggs walk in. Ophelia walked over and hugged him. Danny notice that Martin was acting odd.

"What happened?" He asked and sat down the baby food. Ophelia looked at her father's hand.

"Where is your ring?" She asked him.

"It's over." He told them and then moved and went upstairs. They looked at each other and then at the stairs. Ophelia moved and walked upstairs. She found Martin laying in bed on his side. She walked over to him.

"What happened?" She asked him. Martin looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"He is ashamed to be with me and will not tell his family about me. So I ended it." Ophelia moved and laid down next to him.

"I'm sorry papa." She said to him. Riggs closed his eyes and a tear fell from one.


	15. Thanksgiving

Chapter 15: Thanksgiving

It has been at least a week since Riggs ended it with Roger. Roger had told his mother later that day, and she was not happy about it. Then when he had told her that Martin had ended with him she then became happy. Trish had seen Roger since then be down and really not caring for anything. Danny had also Martin down and lonely. Martin had fallen back to drinking again. Even now Martin was in bed sleeping it off. Danny was getting little Martin and Ophelia ready to go to Roger's house. Trish had called and told them to come over. The taxi pulled up to Roger's house and they got out. Riana opened the door and greeted them. She looked for Riggs.

"Where is Riggs?" She asked.

"He is sleeping one off." Danny said and handed little Martin to Trish. Trish smiled at the boy.

"I thought that Martin had quit drinking?" She asked as Roger walked up.

"Yes but after what happened he has started again." Ophelia told them. She looked at Roger with a sad look. She, Trish and Roger walked into the kitchen. Riana was about to follow but Danny stopped her. He leaned and told her something that he had not told anyone.

After they had ate dinner, Danny got a text from Martin. He said that he was outside and was waiting on them. Danny walked in and told Ophelia that their father was outside. He told everyone that they were going to go, but Riana told them to stay there and she walked out of the kitchen. She stopped at the front door and they looked at her as she pulled out her phone and called Danny. Danny looked at her.

"Put it on speaker. I want you all to hear what we talk about." She said and walked out. Martin didn't look up as his truck door opened. He finally looked over and saw Riana get in.

"What are you doing?" He asked her and they all heard.

"Why did you give back the ring?" She asked him. Martin looked away and then said.

"Your father is ashamed of being with me and I am not ashamed to be with him." He told her.

"Danny tells me that you are drinking again." Martin looked at her. He sighed and said.

"Yes, I have but I only get drunk on the weekends." He told her the truth.

"Danny told me that he is tempted to drink now." She told him. Riggs looked at her with a shocked look.

"Why?" He asked her.

"Cause it is in the house and he is having a hard time not doing it." Martin closed his eyes and sighed again.

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"Because he knows that you are having a hard time, but he is upset that you have started drinking. He is worried that you will start to use some type of drug." Riggs looked her and said.

"I have not hurt this bad since Miranda and my son died." He chocked out. Riana saw the tears fall from his eyes. She moved her hand over and touched his.

"I love him so much that it hurts just to hear his name." Martin told her.

"Dad is hurting too. He loves you so much that he doesn't care about things or others. Please come in and talk to him. He told grandma that he was with you and yeah she is not happy but she knows and so does grandpa." She told him. She opened the door and got out. Martin moved and got out too.

They walked up to the house and went in. Roger was standing at the door. Riggs looked up and saw him standing there. Roger moved and kissed Martin before he knew what happened. Martin closed his eyes and kissed back. The kiss broke and then they looked at each other. Martin smiled at Roger. He looked down as Roger pulled out the ring and placed on Riggs's finger. Martin smiled and leaned over and kissed Roger once again. Martin looked over and saw Roger's mom and dad. Roger's dad smiled and walked over and hugged him. Roger smiled and looked at his mom. She shook her head and walked off. Martin looked at her with a sad look. Roger's father leaned in and said.

"Don't worry she can be a bitch at times." Roger gave his father a look and then looked at Martin.

"True she can be." Trish added. Roger looked at her with his mouth open.

"I thought you liked her?" He asked her. She smiled and walked off. Roger was hot on her heels. Martin looked over at Danny. Danny looked over at his father when he spoke.

"I'm sorry, and I will never drink again and I will throw all of it out." Danny smiled at him. They all walked more into the house. Trish was cutting the apple pie now. She turned toward Riana and asked her to get out the wiped topping.

"There is none." She told her.

"I will go out and get some." Roger told them and got his keys and went to walk out. He stopped at Riggs and smiled at him. He leaned over and kissed him. Martin kissed him back.

-Later, about an hour-

They were all getting worried that Roger was not back yet. Riggs called Roger's cell phone again. This time the call was answered.

"Hello Mr. Riggs." Martin's eyes went wide.

"Who is this?" He asked the unknow voice.

"This is an old friend of yours." The voice said.

"And that doesn't say much." Riggs told the unknow voice.

"Aaron Creed, you put me away for awhile." Riggs's eyes got wide. Everyone looked at him.

"Where is Roger?!" He yelled out.

"He's here with me." Aaron told him.

"Where are you?!" Martin yelled out.

"I'm at the old newspaper factory near the docks." He said in a evil voice.

"I will be there in the hour!"

"Hurry up and you can call your cop friends if you want too. As long as I get to kill you then everything will be okay." Aaron said this and hanged up. Martin looked at his phone and then looked at everyone.

"Who has Roger?" Trish asked him.

"A guy that I put away awhile back…"

"See you being around him got him taken!" Roger's mom yelled out.

"Shut it old lady!" Danny yelled at her. She looked at him and was about to say something when Riggs spoke up.

"I will go and get him back." He told everyone in a strong voice. He moved over to Danny and Ophelia and little Martin.

"I love y'all and always love you and look after you." He told them and hugged them. He turned toward Trish and told her.

"Your husband will be home tonight." He hugged her. "Please look after my kids and grandson." He whispered to her. Trish's eyes got wide and Martin moved and walked out.

"What did he just say to you?" Danny asked her.

"He said to look after you and your sister and his grandson."

"That means that Riggs is not coming back alive." Riana said in a sad voice. Danny and Ophelia looked at her and then looked at each other with horror on their facies.

-An hour later-

-At the docks-

Riggs was standing there with Avery. They had an ambulance there waiting. Avery looked over at Martin as he drank something and then walked to the old factory. He got to the door and stopped and breathed in. He opened the door and walked in. He walked over and stood in front of Aaron and Roger who was tied to a chair. Martin looked at Roger and smiled a loving smile. Roger looked at him thought that was odd of him to do. Aaron moved and untied Roger. Roger moved over to Martin.

"What are you doing? He is going to kill you." He told him.

"I am here to save you and no he is not."

"I'm not huh?" He asked and held out his gun.

"Roger leave." Riggs told his love. Roger moved to kiss Martin but he pulled away. Roger looked at him oddly.

"I don't want it to get on you." He told him. Just then Avery and the SWAT team came in from behind Riggs. Aaron looked up and was about to shot when Martin's words stopped him.

"No! They…they are here to help Rog, not take you in." Roger looked at Martin when he started to slur his words. "You and I are going outside and you can kill me there." He added and walked to Aaron. Martin was half way there when his left leg gave out on him. He dropped to his knees and coughed. When he did blood came pouring out of his mouth. Everyone there looked on in horror.

"NO! I WAS SUPPOSED TO KILL YOU!" Aaron yelled out.

"Then shot me!" Martin told Aaron what to do. Aaron raised his gun and went to shoot but the SWAT team took him down with there own shots. After the shooting had stopped, Roger ran over to Martin who was falling back. Roger caught him and held him in his arms.

"Oh my god RIGGS!" Roger looked on as the blood keep coming out of Martin's mouth.

-Later-

They had gotten Riggs to the hospital in time. The doctor walked into the waiting room.

"Riggs." He called. Roger, Danny, Ophelia as well as Trish, Roger's mom and dad, Riana and Avery ran over to the man. He looked at them all and started to talk.

"Okay, Your father and your fiancé had drank Arsenic and what looks to be like Chinese Green Tree Pit Viper venom." He told them. They all were shocked at this.

"He is in critical condition, and he may not make it through it." He told them all in a sad voice. Roger moved and sat down as the doctor walked off. Danny looked over at Ophelia and his son. He saw that his sister was starting to cry. Danny moved and hugged her up.

-Three days later-

Martin opened his eyes and looked over to see Roger asleep next to him. He smile and moved his hand out and touched Roger's that was on the bed. Roger woke up feeling someone touch his hand. He looked over and saw that it was Riggs.

"Hey your awake." He said in a very happy voice.

"Yeah I am." Martin said in a hoarse voice. Just then Roger's mom came in and looked at them. She could see how much they loved each other.

"Roger, can I talk to Martin alone please." They looked over and Roger got up. He told Riggs that he was going to get him some water. Martin looked at her as Roger left the room. She walked over to Martin and sat down.

"What you did for my son..." Riggs was waiting to hear how much she hated him, but…

"Was brave and he is blessed to have you in his life, and I may not like the idea of him with a man." Martin closed his eyes.

"But I am glad that he is with you." She smiled at him. Martin smiled and then she leaned over and kissed him on the forehead.

"I do love him, more than anything." He said once again in a hoarse voice.

"I know you do and he loves you. And I am glad and proud to be able to call you my new son-in-law." This made Riggs smiled wide.


	16. December 1st - 8th

Chapter 16: December 1st - 8th

Martin was in bed. He had been out of the hospital for about two days now. Roger was glad that Riggs was okay now. He was worried for Martin after he had woken up. Riggs was still pale and still didn't sound good. He voice was still hoarse and he was still not feeling to well. Roger walked over and sat down on the bed. Martin looked over and smiled at him. He leaned over and laid his head on him. Roger moved and hugged him up. Riggs smiled at this. Roger could tell that Martin was thinking of something.

"What you thinking about?" Roger asked him.

"I was just thinking what my mom and I would do for Christmas every year."

"What would you do?" He asked him again.

"She would make us snowflake pancakes while we listened to The Nutcracker. And while she did that I would build a fort. Then we would eat the pancakes in the fort and listened The Nutcracker again." Roger looked at Martin and saw a tears in his eyes. Roger had an idea.

-December 3rd-

Danny walked into the living room. He leaned over and hugged his father. He told him goodnight and went up to bed. It was just Roger and Martin sitting on the couch together. They were looking at the tree that was all lit up. Roger leaned over and said to Martin.

"How about you open the gift from me that is under the tree?" Martin looked at him and then got up. He moved and got the one that was wrapped in a light blue paper that had snowflakes on them. He smiled and thought of his mother. He moved and sat back down. Martin looked at it and then looked at Roger. Roger smiled at him. Martin opened the gift. He looked and saw airline tickets and tickets to The Nutcracker here in New York. Martin looked at Roger and smiled wide at him.

"Really?" He asked him.

"Yep and I got a hotel near the show too. So while we are there we can see everything that you should to see in New York." Roger told him. Martin looked at him and smiled wide.

"I can't wait. When are we going?"

"We are leaving on the 5th and come back on the 11th." Roger watched Riggs get up and walked to the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Roger asked him and got up.

"I'm going to go and pack." Martin said with a smiled and went upstairs. Roger smiled and followed him.

-December 5th-

Riggs and Roger walked into their avenue suite. Martin sat his bag down and looked around. Martin smiled at Roger and then walked over to Roger and hugged him.

"I'm glad that you to got the tickets and that we are here." Roger smiled and leaned in and kissed Martin. Roger moved his hands to the Riggs's back and pulled him closer to him. Martin moved and pulled away from him softly. Roger looked at him.

"I'm sorry, but I am still not up just yet." Roger nodded his head and kissed him on more time. Roger moved out of Riggs's arms and went to his bag. Martin looked over at Roger and had to ask him.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked him. Roger turned and looked at him.

"No I'm not mad at you love." Roger said and moved over to Martin. He raised out and took his hands into his.

"I know that you are still not strong enough yet. That you are recuperating from the poison." Martin smiled and said.

"Thank you for understanding." Roger smiled and leaned in and kissed him.

"You are welcome love."

-Later-

That week while Roger and Martin were in New York, they did all sorts of activities, from walking through Time Square, to taking a Subway ride into lower Manhattan for delicious food at Little Italy.

Then they went to see the Christmas tree at Rockefeller center. Riggs was amazed to see a tree that big. Roger would occasionally glance over and look at the gleam in Martin's eyes and smile to himself. After the tree, Martin and Roger walked though the Christmas angel exhibit. Even Martin had to admit the angels were beautiful.

After the tree, Riggs and Roger walked down 5th avenue and headed to Bryant Park. There, the two encountered the Christmas market and the ice skating rink. Roger looked at Martin and said.

"Care to skate?"

"I think you know the answer to that." Riggs laughed.

Roger saw Riggs take off and started to show off his ice skating skills to him. It was truly impressive that Martin knew how to skate. After they skated, Riggs and Roger sat down for hot ramen that was being sold at one of the Christmas market booths. Roger walked back with the cups of ramen and said.

"$16.00 each for these cups of soup. I swear, we can just go to the market and get those disgusting cup of noodles for 50 cents."

Riggs laughed when Roger said that. While in the middle of dinner, Roger noticed Martin was alone in his thoughts.

"Anything on your mind?" Roger asked. Riggs shrugged and said,

"Just thinking of my mother. She would've loved all of this." A tear fell from Riggs's eye. Roger reach out and took Martin's hand. Riggs looked up at the man he loved and said.

"I want you to know I appreciate everything you've done. I'm grateful for it." Martin smiled at him. Roger smiled back at him. They truly did love each other and the magic of Christmas seemed to make everything more romantic in Bryant Park. After their dinner, the two hit the shops in the Christmas market to pick up some gifts for their family. After their shopping, Riggs and Roger sat down at Max Brenner for hot chocolate. Roger got a spiked peppermint hot chocolate while Martin got a plain one since he quit drinking. It was a very sweet and precious night.

The next day, Riggs got a workout in at the hotel gym. It wasn't much but it will do. After that, Martin got back into the room and saw Roger was awake. Roger smiled at him as he walked in.

"So what's the plan for today?" Riggs asked as he took a sip of water.

"Well the show is at 7 so before, we're getting dinner at Lincoln Ristorante. I made a reservation at 5 so save your appetite for later." He told him with a smiled. Riggs smiled and walked over and leaned down and kissed the man that he loved.

That afternoon, the two killed time in New York by walking on 5th Avenue. They window shopped in stores until Riggs got a text from Miguel.

*I put extra money on your credit card so feel free to Christmas shop for your families. There is over 5 grand on it so feel free to get whatever you want.* Riggs showed Roger the text.

"Now that is a great gift." He said with a smile. He was not to happy that Martin was accepting money from the man, but he knew that Riggs didn't want to make a new enemy.

"Riana has been eyeing and bugging me about a Louis Vuitton bag." Roger said this and Riggs smiled at him.

They walked into Louis Vuitton and Roger sought out for the bag Riana had been lusting after for months. It was the Blanche BB crossbody. And Roger had gotten the last one so he was in luck. After buying the bag, Riggs said.

"She's going to love it."

"Yeah and Miguel is going to be paying for it for months so she better not ask me for another damn thing." Roger joked.

After that, they went to Jimmy Choos, where Riggs got Roger a new pair of boots. Then they went to Versace and then to Tiffany & Co, where Roger got Trish a beautiful diamond necklace. And then they went to Saks Fifth Avenue, where Roger brought RJ a new leather jacket. Martin brought Danny a sweater, and Ophelia a beautiful 50s style dress, and baby Martin a pair of booties just like his. Finally, Roger and Riggs went FAO Schwartz and ordered Harper a giant teddy bear. Thankfully, everything their brought was to be delivered to LA right before Christmas.

That evening, Roger and Riggs made it to their reservation. The restaurant was very beautiful and Martin noticed a lot of upscale people dining there. The hostess greeted them by saying.

"Welcome to Lincoln Ristorante. Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes. Murtaugh at 5PM?" Roger told her.

The hostess grabbed two menus and led them to a private room just for the two of them. Riggs looked at Roger in surprise that he would go all out for him. Roger smiled and winked at him.

"I've taken the liberty in preordering a bottle of our finest champagne." The hostess said.

"Oh no, I don't drink." Riggs stated.

"It's non-alcoholic." The hostess said with a smile. "Anyway, you're server will be with you. Enjoy!" She added.

"You seriously didn't have to do this." Martin said in loving voice.

"You're all worth it." Roger said. "So just pick whatever you want and let us enjoy ourselves." He added and opened the menu.

For appetizers, they ordered the Crema di Mozzarella and the Prosciutto e Fichi. And for dinner, Roger ordered Pappardelle, while Martin ordered the Lincoln Burger. There food came and Roger looked up at Riggs.

"Please do not tell Trish I ate this." Riggs smiled and laughed lightly.

"Cross my heart to die." This made Roger smiled at him.

For dessert, they both shared a Foresta Nera, which was a Dark Chocolate Mousse, Cocoa-Nib Brownie, Poached Raspberries, Cannoli-Raspberry Variegato.

After dinner, the two headed towards the ballet where Martin was finally going to see The Nutcracker. They took their seats and Riggs stared straight ahead. Roger looked at him.

"You thinking of your mother?" He asked him.

"Yeah. She would've loved this whole thing." Riggs replied in sadden voice. Roger looked back at the stage and smiled a sad smile.

Before they knew it, the lights went off and the show started. Riggs was in deep concentration at the ballet. The music brought back memories of his mother. Roger saw from the corner of his eye that Martin was trying not to tear up. The most beautiful number had to be the dance between The Sugar Plum Fairy and the Prince. Once the show ended, Riggs stood up and applauded. Roger noticed he had tears running down his face. He gave him a look.

"Are you alright?" He asked him. Riggs turned to Roger.

"That was the best gift anyone has given me. I enjoyed every moment of it." He smiled with tears falling from his eyes. Roger moved and hugged the man that he loved.


	17. December 8th - 11th

Chapter 17: December 8th - 11th

-December 9th-

Roger got up before Martin did. He had an idea that he had thought of after the show last night. He moved and called room service. He told them what he wanted and needed. They told him that everything but the food would be up soon. Roger hung up and waited for room service. There was a knock at the door. Roger knew that it was room service came with the sheets and blankets that he needed. He moved quietly so not to wake Riggs up.

Martin woke up with a jump. He looked around and then moved the cover's off his head. He sighed and sat up. His eyes fell on a odd sight.

"Hum Rog?" He asked pointing to the mountain of sheets and blankets. He looked at it more closely and it was fort. He smiled as Roger poked his head out and smiled at him.

"You come in or what?" He asked him. Riggs moved and got up and crewed into the fort. He sat down and looked around there was lights in the fort. They were hanging up on the sides and the stringed across the top. Martin smiled and then looked at Roger.

"Why did you do this?" He asked him.

"Cause I love you and I want you to be happy." Roger told him. Martin smiled and moved closer to him and kissed him. Just then there was a knock at the door. Roger smiled big and got up. He went to the door and opened it. He got the food and shut the door. Riggs smiled as Roger handed him the tray of food. Martin sat the tray down when Roger was in and seated. Roger moved and pulled the cover off of the food. Riggs looked down and his eyes started to tear up. He looked at Roger smiled and said.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Martin moved and got his plate of snowflake pancakes. They ate the pancakes and Roger listened to the stories that Riggs was telling him about his mother. After they ate Roger asked him something that he had wanted to ask him.

"Riggs?" Martin looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"What happened to your mother exactly?" Roger watched Riggs's smile fall.

"Well, she had cancer and she could take it anymore and shot herself in the head." Roger looked down, then looked at Martin again. He reached over and grabbed Riggs's hand.

"You know that my father made me clean it up." He told him with tears falling from his eyes. Roger couldn't believe that Martin's father had his 12 year old son do that. Roger leaned over and wiped the tears away from Riggs's face. Martin looked at him and smiled.

"I'm glad I have you in my life." Martin smiled at him. Roger placed his hands on Martin's face. Martin looked at him and saw Roger lean in and kiss him. Roger moved them back. Roger was now on top of Riggs. The kiss got heated. Roger moved and took off Martin's clothes. Martin moved and started to take Roger's clothes off, but Roger stopped him. Martin looked at him with lust filled eyes.

"This is about you, not me." He told him. Riggs smiled and moved his hands. Roger removed Martin's clothes. Once Roger had removed Martin's clothes he then moved to kiss him. Martin moved his hands up Roger's back. Roger moved from Riggs's lips to his jaw bone. He then kissed and licked down Riggs's neck. Martin moaned and turned his head and kissed Roger on the head. Roger moved his way down Martin's body. Roger then took his love into his mouth and started to suck him. Martin laid back his head and moaned. Riggs moved his hand to the back of Roger's head. Roger bobbed his head back and forth. He took his love's cock out of his mouth and licked the tip. Riggs moaned and arched his back.

"Oh fuck Rog." He moaned out again.

"Oh we have not got to the fucking yet." Roger told him. Roger sat up and took off his clothes. While Roger did this Martin moved and started to stroke himself. After Roger's clothes were off, he then moved and moved Riggs's legs apart. He then placed himself at Martin's opening. He slowly pushed in. Roger watched as Martin's breath caught in his throat. Roger started to move in and out of his love. Riggs who was still stroking himself, moved the other hand and pushed back his hair. Soon Roger was thrusting hard into him. Martin was beside himself with pleasure. Roger then started to slam into him.

"Fuck Rog." Martin moaned out in a lust filled voice. Roger moved his hips and started to thrust harder into his love. Martin was now moaning kinda of loudly. He did want people around them to hear them.

"Oh fuck Riggs, I'm cumming." Roger moaned out.

"Fuck, cum, yes." Martin moaned out in between breaths. Roger came into Martin hard. Riggs moaned a deep moan and came on himself and Roger. Roger moved and out of Martin.

Riggs was about to say something but Roger stopped him. Roger moved Martin onto his side. Roger moved to where he was now behind Martin. Roger then push back into his love. Martin moaned and rolled his head back. Roger leaned down and moved Martin's head over with his hand. Roger then leaned down and kissed Riggs on the lips. He did that while he started to thrust into him. Martin moaned and placed his hand on Roger's hip and the other on Roger's hand near his face. Roger then started to thrust harder into his love. Martin broke the kiss with a low deep moan. He had his eyes closed and was loving this feeling of having his love in him.

"Fuck, Martin." Roger whispered into Riggs's ear.

"Deeper." Martin told his love what he wanted.

Roger started to go deeper into his love. He soon hit the man's prostate. Martin moaned out low but yet kinda of loud. Roger thrusted his hips into him and hitting his prostate many time. Riggs was now moaned and grunting his loves name over and over. His eyes were half way shut and his mouth was half way open. Martin moved his hand that was on Roger's hip to his harden cock. He took it and started to stroke himself. He was matching the strokes to Roger's thrusts. He was now really into this. He was breathing hard and was starting to sweat. Roger leaned down and kissed and licked Martin's neck and shoulder. He moved the hand that was holding Riggs's face to Martin's harden cock. He moved Riggs's hand from his cock and started to stroke it for him. Martin moaned and rolled his head back again. Roger then started to slam into him harder.

"Oh fuck." Martin moaned out.

"Cum for me love." Roger whispered into Riggs's ear. He started to stroke Martin faster.

"Oh god." Marin moaned and came on himself and Roger. Roger closed her eyes and listened to his love moaning his name. This sent him over the edge and he came inside of his lover.

-Later -

Martin and Roger had put their clothes back on. They were now laying back down in the fort. Riggs looked over at Roger who looked to be going to sleep. Riggs moved and left the fort. He stood up and looked outside. I was now night time. He was shocked that he and Roger had spent all day in the little fort. He smiled to himself and then walked out onto the balcony. He looked up and saw the snow falling in the night lights around him. He leaned against the cold railing. Martin looked out and the image of his mother came before his eyes. He smiled and a tear fell from his eye. Riggs moved and wiped it away.

"Love ya mom." He said and looked up at the sky. He was shocked that he could see one star shining through the clouds. He felt something touch his shoulder. It felt like a woman's hand. Martin smiled and then went back into the room.

Roger opened his eyes and looked over at Riggs. He was asleep, Roger smiled to himself. He then saw someone else sitting beside Martin. It was a woman. Roger was about to ask who she was when she said.

"Thank you for loving my son."

Roger wake up and looked over at Riggs who was asleep in his arms. He smiled to himself and leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.


	18. December 11th - 23rd

Chapter 18 : December 11th - 23rd

-December 11th-

Riggs and Roger were now walking into Martin's home. They sat their things down. Martin looked over and saw Danny and Ophelia walking over toward him. Ophelia had little Martin in her arms. Ophelia stopped and sat little Martin down on the floor. Riggs was about to say what she was doing, when little Martin stood up and walked over to him and Roger. Martin smiled wide and picked up him up. Riggs kissed little Martin on the cheek.

"I can't believe that he is walking now." Roger said and looked over to Danny.

"Yeah, after you two left. He stood up and walked to the door." Danny told them.

-Later-

They were getting everything ready for wedding. Roger looked in the box that was on the nightstand. His eyes got wide as he looked into the box. He looked up as Martin walked in. Riggs looked at him and saw that Roger didn't look right.

"Hey you okay?" He asked him.

"Yeah, was just making sure that the rings were in the box." He told him.

"Are they?" He asked and was about to walk over to him, but Roger closed the box and smiled at him. Martin raised an eyebrow and then went back to what he was doing. Roger watched as Martin walked into the bathroom. He then quickly ran out and found Danny. Danny looked at Roger and noticed that he was in a panic.

"What is it?" He asked him.

"The rings are gone." He told him in a kinda a whisper. Danny's eyes got wide. Ophelia walked over and asked what was going on. Danny told her, she had an idea.

"You two look for the rings and I will get dad out of the house." She said and then walked over to Martin. Riggs looked over at her as she spoke.

"Hey can you take me to the store?" She asked him.

"Yeah sure." He said and walked down the stairs with Ophelia.

Once the door shut Roger and Danny started to look for the rings. They looked in everywhere that Roger would put it. Then they started to look in each room of the house. They got to the last room and it was little Martin's room. They looked in the toybox and everywhere that if little Martin had gotten them where he would put them. Little Martin was in his crib watching them. Danny turned to little Martin and asked him.

"Do you know where the rings are?" He asked him just to be silly. Little Martin then moved to where he wanted to be picked up. Danny moved and picked him up. Roger stood up and sighed.

"If we can't find them rings, then Riggs will be pissed off." He told him. Danny sat little Martin down on the floor. They both watched him walk over to his little police pig piggy bank. He picked it up and walked over and gave it to Roger. Roger took it and looked at Danny.

"The rings have to be in the house somewhere." He told him. Then little Martin moved and pulled on Roger's pants. Roger looked down as little Martin did this. Little Martin pointed at the piggy bank.

"In" He kinda said. Roger looked at him with an odd look. Roger moved his hand up that had the piggy bank in it. He and Danny looked at it as it made a noise. He looked at the piggy bank and turned it around to it was upside down. He then moved and removed the rubber stopper and opened it. He smiled and looked at Danny.

"What?" He asked him. Roger smiled and empty the bank. He opened his hands and showed Danny the two missing rings. Danny smiled and knelt down next to little Martin.

"Why did you put them in there?" He asked him. And little Martin said in his baby talk but yet clear enough that Roger and Danny could understand him.

"Safe." He told them. Roger smiled and knelt down next to little Martin.

"That was a good idea." He told the little one and moved and kissed him on the head.

-December 23rd-

They were at the rehearsal dinner in a very nice restaurant that Riggs and Roger had picked out. They had gone over what they were going to do tomorrow. Martin was smiling wide. He was truly happy that he was marrying the man that he truly loves. They were now done with dinner and were now waiting on their desserts. Everyone's dessert came and the all started to eat it. Danny was the first one done with his pie. The waiter came over and took the planet but then sat down another one. Danny looked at it and saw that it had a lid on it. He moved and took off the lid and saw. A beautiful 14K white gold diamond split shank double halo pave engagement ring. Danny looked over toward Damien. Damien smiled and took the box. He moved his chair and got down on one knee. Danny looked at him and couldn't believe that this was happening.

"Danny, will you marry me?" Damien asked him. Danny looked from Damien and then at Martin. Riggs was smiling and nodded his head. Danny looked over at little Martin. Little Martin copying Riggs also nodded his head. Danny smiled and looked back at Damien and said.

"Yes I would love to marry you." He answered him. Damien moved and placed the ring on Danny's finger. Everyone clapped and cheered for them.


	19. Christmas Eve Wedding

Chapter 19: Christmas Eve Wedding

Riggs was sitting on his own bed. He was in his three piece light gray suit with a sliver tie with white under shirt. His pants where also light gray and light brown dress boots. He was sitting there looking at a picture of Miranda. He smiled and then looked over at a picture of his mother on the dresser. Riggs looked back down and put the picture of Miranda back onto the nightstand. He then looked at the floor and sighed once again.

"You alright dad?" Martin looked up and saw Danny looking at him.

"Yeah I was just wishing that my mother was here to see this, and that in a weird way I wish that Miranda was here." Martin laughed light. Danny smiled and walked over to him. Danny sat next to him. Danny moved and raised over and took his father's hand. Danny then got up and fixed his Martin's boutonniere which was made up white rose with red berries that had snow on them.

"Okay now all you need is something new, old, and borrowed." Riggs looked at Danny and thought about what he said.

"And something blue." He told him.

"Nope, you have that." Danny moved and Martin's jacket. Riggs looked in and saw in blue thread was.

 _We love you Dad_ sewn into his inner jacket. Martin smiled and looked at his son.

"They are always with you and they would and are proud of you." Danny told him. Martin looked over at him smiled.

"Martin come on you are going to be late." Said Roger's mother. Danny moved to the side as Martin stood up.

"But wait we have to got those things first before you go." Danny stated. Martin smiled and looked at him. He moved and got his wallet off the nightstand. He opened it and pulled out a old rosary. The beads were pink, they had once been shiny but with long time use they have dulled. Roger's mother and Danny walked over to him.

"These use to belong to Miranda. So I have the old." He smiled at him. Then he put them into his other hand and reached back into the wallet and pulled out a new rosary. This one had white opal beads.

"And I got these yesterday, so there is the something new." He told them and put both rosaries back into his wallet.

"But now we just need something borrowed." Danny smiled but then it fell. He started to think of what they could use. Martin was thinking too as well as Roger's mother. She looked down and looked at her necklace. She smiled.

"This has been in my family for many years. It belonged to my great great grandmother who used her mother's wedding dress to make this. It has been worn to every wedding since then. It is to bring good luck to the couple" She told them as she took off the necklace. The necklace was a glass locket that had some lace in it. The lace was a beautiful French embroidered lace. The lace made up a white rose, around the rose was white lace leaves with pearls and crystals sewn in. She looked at it and handed it to Martin. Riggs looked at her.

"No, I can't wear that." He told her. "It means a lot to you." He added. She looked at him and moved and put it on him.

"It's just for today and then you can give it back." She smiled at him after she had put it on him.

"Thank you Sophie." Martin smiled and touched the necklace. She put her hands on his arms and said.

"Mom." This made Riggs smile.

-Later-

Roger was now standing at the beginning of the aisle in his three piece all black suit. He looked at his paperwhites and red berries with the snow on them boutonniere. He looked down the aisle and it was looked great. Riggs and the kids did a great job on it. There was almond blossoms on birch branches, with paperwhites and viburnum on them as well. Also was red berries that had snow on them. Even the branches had some snow on them also. The branches were in frosted vases. Roger looked over and everyone stood. Walking toward him was Riggs in his three piece gray suit. They smiled at each other and Roger held out his arm. Martin smiled and took his arm. They walked down the aisle. They got to the altar. The altar had almond blossom branches in the frosted vases. They had the same things on them that they had down the aisle. They stood there and Avery walked up to them and started to read.

"We are here today to celebrate the love between these two. I know that I can speak for everyone here that seeing these two together is wonderful." Avery started to speak. He then he looked at Roger.

"Roger would you like to read your vows?" Avery asked him. Roger nodded his head and got out the piece of paper. He opened it and started to read it.

"Martin, I have not met anyone like you before. When we met I thought that you were crazier then a shack of cat." Everyone laughed. Martin smiled and narrowed his eyes at him. "I fell for you hard. I love you more then anything. I love you and never stop loving you." Roger told him. Avery smiled and looks after at Riggs. Martin smiled and looked at Roger.

"I don't have to this written down, but…Roger when I met you I was lost, and I wanted to die so badly but I couldn't do it myself. You showed me that I can live a life. I never knew that I could be truly happy again until you showed me how." Roger's eyes started to tear up. "I love you." He added. He smiled and then looked at Avery. He made a face as Avery wiped a tear away. Riggs rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Now the rings." Roger turned toward RJ who in a suit like Roger's but the under shirt was white. RJ handed the ring over to his father. Roger said while putting the ring on.

"With this ring I thee wed, through sickness and health, through richer for poorer to death do us part and even thereto I plight thee my troth." Martin moved and took the ring from Danny who in a suit like his. As Martin was putting the ring on Roger's finger he said.

"With this ring I thee wed, through sickness and health, through richer for poorer to death do us part and even thereto I plight thee my troth." Once on they looked at Avery. Avery smiled and said while nodding his head.

"I pronounce you married. You may kiss." Everyone clapped and cheered as they kissed one another. They turned and walked down the aisle together. Danny and RJ followed them and then Riana and Ophelia. Both girl had on different dresses on.

Riana was like the new Cinderella dress but it was ice blue and there were snowflakes on the top were the butterflies were to be at. Ophelia's dress was a long ball gown that was ice blue, with lace snowflakes. It had lines of pearls going down the dress. The dress also had a tool cape that had the snowflakes and peals on it. The bodice had lace snowflakes and pearls here and there. Their bouquets were made up in Viburnum, white roses almond blossom's here and there. They had the red berries that had snow on them, in it as well.

They all stood up and walked out, so that the space could be turned into the reception area. Roger and Martin had booked a beautiful banquet hall. They all walked out in to the hall as the staff turned the room into the reception. They watched the two and all of the wedding party take pictures. After that was done they walked back into the room and it looked so different than before.

There was frosted garland with lights around the windows. There was white fabric coming from the ceiling to the walls and draping down. A white chandelier with real candles and crystals had the frosted garland on them. The tables were breath taking. On the table was a white tablecloth with white dishes and silverware with a R or M on them. White frosted wine glasses with ice blue napkins in the center of the planets. In the center of the table was the wedding flowers, some white roses, paperwhites, viburnum and the red berries with the snow on them. In a small, medium and large half frosted candle holders with lit white candles in them.

They all loved the cake that was a birch wood looking cake with a R & M in a heart on the side of it. With snow and paperwhites with the red frosted berries on them. The topper was two chickadee's kissing. The food was holiday themed.

They were now sitting down waiting on the cake. The dinner planets had been taken away and now they were handing people there pieces of cake. The cake was a chocolate with a raspberry buttercream icing. After the cake Roger was talking to their gust. He looked over and saw that Riggs was no where to be seen.

Roger walked outside and saw Martin setting on the wall of that was in the back of the banquet hall building. Roger walked over to him and sat next him. Roger looked at Martin and saw that he was crying.

"What is it?" He asked him.

"I have husband, my kids, his kids. I have family now." Roger smiled and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He could taste the salt for the tears.

"Your mom told me to call her mom now." Martin choked out. Roger looked at him and smiled wide.

"Well looks like you have a new mother." Riggs looked at him and smiled at him.

-Later that night-

Roger and Martin were getting into bed. Martin stopped what he was doing and looked over at Roger. Roger looked at him and asked him.

"What?"

"We are going to have to get a bigger house. I mean you can't go from place to place. I mean come on you can't spend a week or weekend with me and then a week or weekend with Trish." Roger looked at his husband and knew that he was right. They had to get a new house for everyone.

"Wow we would need to get a seven bedroom house. Wow that is going to cost a lot of money." He told him.

"Or not." Roger looked at Martin. He knew what he was thinking.

"No we can't ask Miguel to get us a house." Martin looked up from his phone and smiled at it went off. He looked back down and smiled.

"Well it looks like that we don't have to ask." He told him.

"What do you mean, we don't have to ask?" Roger asked.

"I told Miguel that we needed a bigger house and he wrote back. 'Don't worry I will send you the keys in the morning.' He had already got one for us." Riggs smiled at his husband.

"Well then I guess that we should just worry about who gets what room." Roger joked, this made Martin laugh lightly. Martin stopped and looked over at Roger. He leaned in and kissed his husband on the lips.


	20. A Family For Christmas

Chapter 20: A family for Christmas

Martin woke up and went down stairs. He looked at the tree and saw that it was still lit up. He looked over at the clock and it said that it was six in the morning. He walked over to the couch and sat down. He stared at the tree. Martin smiled and then got up. He know that everyone would be coming down soon and they would wanted to open their gifts. He walked over to the tree and started to separate the gifts. His and Roger's pill was at the couch and the kids were behind the coffee table. He smiled once it was done and then looked up and saw Roger walking into the living room. Roger looked at the gifts and then smiled.

"Trish just called, she and the kids are on their way over." Martin smiled. He didn't think that everyone would be coming over to his house to do Christmas this year.

-Later-

Everyone was sitting and watching little Martin open his gifts. Little Martin was so happy. They all laughed as he made this faces while opening the gifts and looking at them. Martin had gotten his grandson a stuffed penguin. Little Martin opened it and looked at it and screamed. He reached out and grabbed it and hugged it tight. This warmed Riggs's heart. He smile and then watched everyone else open there gifts. He was waiting on the gift that Roger said was the big one that was for him. After everyone opened theirs Riggs looked around. They were all looking at him. He smiled and opened up his gifts. There were all from one of them, but Roger's wasn't there. Martin looked at Roger and smiled.

"Where is…"

"Roger! You here?" Roger's mother yelled out. They all looked over and saw Roger's mother and father walk in. Riggs moved and went upstairs. He came back down and then walked over to Sophie. She looked at him.

"Here is your necklace." He told her. She smiled as he came it back to her. She looked at it and then at Martin. She smiled and took his hand and placed it into it. He looked at her with an odd look.

"I want you to keep it." She told him. Riggs smiled and moved and hugged her.

"Thank you Sophie." She looked at him. Martin smiled and said. "Mom." He added.

"Now Rog." Riggs said and looked at Roger. Roger got up and walked over to him.

"Where is this big gift of mine that you couldn't wait to give me?" He asked his husband. Roger smiled and then took Martin by the hand and walked him in front of everyone. He held out his hand and Riggs looked at them and then back at Roger.

"This is your big gift." Roger told him. Martin looked at him with an odd look. Roger smiled and walked in front of Riggs.

"I gave you a family for Christmas." Martin then realized what he meant by that. Riggs smiled and then tears started to form in his eyes.

"You got me a family?" He asked him.

"Yes I did." Martin smiled and walked over to Roger and kissed him on the lips.

"I love it." He said with a tear running down his cheek.


End file.
